Prom Planning
by lies.in.a.fist
Summary: Senior prom’s been cancelled, and now it's up to two people that hold a deep hatred for each other to make it happen for everybody else. Troypay
1. Prologue

♥**   
Title**:Prom Planning **   
Summary**: Senior prom's been cancelled, and now it's up to two people that hold a deep hatred for each other to make it happen for everybody else.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own a thing, except for the plot!

**Prologue **

"And then the Germans lead by Adolph Hitler-"

_Boring boring boring boring_ the girl repeated over and over in her head.

The teacher was interrupted by the school intercom.

"Will all the senior class please report to the auditorium, I repeat will all the senior class please report to the auditorium"

_Yes anything to get out of this,_ the girl rose from her seat and made her way to the auditorium as did many other seniors wondering what was going on?

The auditorium was full with the senior class, a few latecomers opened the doors to enter.

"Okay listen up everyone, we know you're all wondering why we called you here" Mr Matsui started speaking getting the attention of the curious students. People nodded and muffled yes' as Mr Matsui continued "This is really hard for me to say but on behalf of myself and the faculty we all are very sorry but Senior prom can not go ahead"

Everyone started talking and shouting, not believing what they were hearing, how could this happen? No prom.

"Okay quiet down quiet" Mr Matsui shouted over the voices, trying to get them to listen.

"I know this is not what you wanted we didn't want this to happen but the truth is the school doesn't have the finances to hold a prom" he explained "We're all very sorry" he finished after a pause letting them take in the information.

"You may all go back to your classes now" he said finally, signalling an end to the assembly.

Students slowly got up still talking about what had just happened, all still shocked and not being able to comprehend that this really was happening.

After 10 minutes of standing in the hallway discussing their options on what to do the majority of the senior class were told to get back to their lessons by annoyed teachers of disturbing their classes with all the noise they were making.

The bell rang for lunch, students filtered out of their classrooms and made their way to the canteen.

He sat down at the table, where his friends where situated.

"Everyone's been coming up to me do tell me to do something about prom and make it happen" he started talking. "And I don't understand what I'm meant to do, it's not like I have a magic wand" he continued explaining.

"Everyone's sort of relying on you to come up with something" Chad spoke.

"Me?" Troy looked at his with a dumbfound look.

"Yeah"

"Okay leave it with me, I'll try and think of something" he said as he stood up, needing to think he walked through the doors of the canteen and into the empty hallways.

_What can we_ _do_ he wondered as he walked not looking where he was going

_Bang_

"Can't you look where you're going Bolton you freak?" a high pitched scream rang around the empty hallway . Sharpay got up and brushed the black dress she was wearing.

"Why don't you drama queen?" he screamed back at her for stopping his train of thought and for generally just getting on his nerves.

"It isn't me who goes around bumping into people"

"It was an accident get over it Evans" he explained, trying to get her off his back.

"Thinking of how you are going to score with one of the cheerleaders" she stated not being able to resist getting on his nerves.

"No, if you must know I was thinking about Prom" he stated.

"Prom?"

"Yeah and about how to make it go ahead" he said proud of himself.

"Whatever Bolton, but next time you bump into me you'll have hell to pay" she cursed as she walked away.

Everyone in school knew this was the longest running hatred.

Lunch had ended and people had now gone to there fourth period lessons.

"Can Sharpay Evans and Troy Bolton please report to the principal's office"

The robotic voice spoke over the intercom, twenty minutes into the lesson.

_Damn again_ Sharpay sighed as she got up and nodded at her teacher letting her know that she was leaving

_What do they want with me now, haven't they put me through enough already putting me in a room with her will kill me off _Troy complained to himself, leaving the classroom.

As he entered the reception, he looked around there was no one there, not even the receptionist Ms Davies, he walked to the office, and saw that the door was slightly opened, he could see a head of blonde hair, Sharpay, he opened the door fully letting himself in.

"Mr Bolton nice of you to welcome us, take a seat, like I was just telling Miss Evans here, why I have called you both here"

"Look at that box" the principal pointed to the overflowing cardboard box on the floor.

"It's the complaint box and it's full, it never gets full and we know that the prom is a big thing and this where you two come in." Troy wondered what this complaint box had to do with him, maybe they were about him, no people liked him didn't they, _what was this about then?_

Sharpay sighed those complaints were probably about the drama club why did people hate them so much and love the basketball lunkheads so much, but no they couldn't be because of drama, because then why was he here for?

"We called you both here because …"

_**A/N: **__a __small cliff hanger. Please review because then I know if you like it not, Thanks_


	2. Pushed By Power

**Chapter One**

**Pushed By Power**

"We called you here because has the most money put into these two activities the faculty decided that these two clubs should fund and find the money to make the prom possible"

"The faculty, meaning my dad" Troy raged inside thinking why his dad had to agree to such a stupid thing.

"And Ms Darbus" Sharpay nodded taking it all in.

He didn't want to help with the prom, he had better things to do with the last few months of senior year. She resented the fact that she hadn't made Ryan Co President why was she so bossy? Why should she have to sort out prom for she wasn't even sure if she was going to go or not. Each thought they would have to help slightly, like some fundraiser or something like that but what was for sure they weren't ready for what was about to happen.

"As the money for the prom went into the basketball team and the drama club, you two will have to sort out the dance" Mr Matsui explained more clearly.

"Why us?" Sharpay questioned taking the words right out of Troy's mouth.

"Because you're the basketball team captain and you're the drama club president" he explained the concept behind the faculty's decision.

"But we're both on the prom committee isn't that enough" Troy argued trying to find a way out of this mess.

"Well no and as the prom wasn't going to go ahead so the prom committee was resigned" Mr Matsui revealed.

How come they were always the last people to find things out about how the committee was resigned, you would have thought being on the committee would have come with some privileges, but no.

"Okay we'll do it" Sharpay agreed.

"What!" Troy shouted.

"Yes we will" she said as she gave him an icy glare telling him to not say anything.

"Thank you both, you don't know how much this means to us, and as you are two of the best students in East High I'm trusting you, and we've got a small meeting about this after school, so come by the staff lounge at half 3" he explained.

"Okay Sir" Sharpay replied.

Troy nodded just waiting to get out so he could give her a piece of his mind.

As soon as the door closed he started talking "What are you on about Evans? You can do it to you heart's desire but don't volunteer me too" he shouted.

"Just listen I've got a plan" Sharpay said calmly.

"What?" he asked.

"Maybe we should work together to get out this" she proposed.

"How?" he questioned with some hesitance.

"Well we'll just do such a bad job at the meeting that they'll tell us we don't have to do it" She revealed.

"Do you think it's going to be that easy?"

"Have faith Bolton faith" she smiled "Meet me at the break of fourth and fifth period and I'll tell you" she said confidently walking off.

He hoped that they wouldn't have to do this, he couldn't really care less about the money having gone into the basketball team, they were more important than some measly prom. He put his faith in her.

* * *

He was waiting outside her history class just like she had told him too. She finally came out. 

"Come on" she grabbed his hand and took him to the outside door of the gym. She sat down on the step, outside the door.

"The plan is that we both argue and fight and then they'll realise that we shouldn't work on the prom because we don't get along"

"Yeah I can do that"

"Good because I don't want to spend any more time with you then I have to"

"Okay, let's go back" he said just agreeing with her, not wanting to be late for class as he offered his hand she took his hand and pulled herself up.

"Remember to come late to the meeting" Sharpay said as she walked into her classroom.

"Okay" he didn't realise what she was on about but he was going to listen to her

* * *

"Come in Sharpay" she smiled and came in and sat down, she looked around the staff room, there was hardly anyone there, only the principal and a few other teachers. 

"Do you know where Troy has got to?"

"No, the idiot" she mumbled the last part under her breath he was mean to be late but not this late.

"Talking of the devil" Mr Matsui chuckled as Troy opened the faculty lounge door.

"Okay now that you're both here"

"Where were you?" Sharpay whispered as Troy sat down.

"Being late" He explained, not understanding why she was getting angry for he did as she told him to.

"Not this late" she hissed.

"Does it matter?" he snapped back.

"Have you two thought of anything?" Mr Matsui asked, making them stop their conversation.

"He can't think because he's so stupid" Sharpay said as she looked at her nails, waiting for a response, this was going to be good.

He stood up and shouted "Evans why don't you shut up"

She responded and stood up too holding in her laughter, she was an actress after all "You going to make me" she challenged him.

"Want to see me try?" he threatened.

"Shut up the both of you and sit down, NOW" Mr Matsui yelled.

They both did as they were told and gave each other evil looks which Mr Matsui noticed and sighed knowing this might not have been such a good idea, with their track record of with working with each other, as freshman they were paired together for a science project they made a volcano full of chocolate pudding and both fighting over who should press the button made the volcano erupt and it didn't go quite as planned and went everywhere.

Till now some of the pudding was still on the ceiling of Mrs Stilton's science lab.

Neither backed down from an argument they could fight till hell froze over.

In sophomore year they caused a food fight in the canteen, throwing things at each other wasn't a new thing to them.

Junior year their History teacher Mrs Larbo had to get two stitches to her hand because of an outbreak in the class caused by them.

They always had one big clash during the year, this years was quickened by the decision to make them two work together.

"You're going to have to work through your differences"

"But I hate him" Sharpay explained.

"Don't worry I hate you too" Troy retaliated

"Good"

"Good, snooty" he whispered under his breath.

But not quite enough for her not to hear to as she shouted back "Meat head"

"Don't let me down" Mr Matsui shouted over them both, knowing that trying to stop them wasn't going to work so, that was the signal they needed to leave the room, both with scowls on their face for two different reasons.

"Damn I was sure this was going to work" Sharpay sighed, holding her head in her hands.

"Well you were wrong and now I have to work with you" Troy agitated.

"Just shut up Bolton you arrogant twat" she barked.

"You shut up egotistical drama freak" he cried back.

"Lunkhead" she howled at him, getting closer to him.

"Stuck-up" he shouted back, taking a step towards her.

"Idiot" Sharpay exaggerated.

"Bitch" They were now face to face nearly touching.

She just stood there, silenced they always screamed at each other but she didn't know why but him calling her a bitch hurt her, even thought it was an insult that he used often. She could feel tears on the brink of falling, she wasn't going to cry in front of him. She pushed him out of her way and started walking away.

He caught up with her he tried to apologize. "Sharpay look I'm sorry"

"Don't worry we won't have to see each other after this is over with" she said patiently without looking at him.

She turned on her heel and walked away from him, leaving him alone in the hallway thinking about what had just happened, him and Sharpay Evans working together.

_**A/N**: I want to thank the reviewers, thank you it meant a lot and this is my most popular story so far, I hope you liked this chapter. I decided to stay home yesterday whilst everyone else went out, to finish this off because I knew I would get bored. So I got a lot done, lol._


	3. Common Ground

**Chapter Two**

**Common Ground **

She and Troy Bolton, her number one enemy would be working together she shuttered at the thought as she opened the deserted classroom door, where they would now be meeting.

"Look Bolton neither of us wants to do this so the faster we get this sorted out with the least time we have to see each other" she spoke as she stepped into the room dropping her purse on one of the desks.

"Good" he replied back, from his position which was leaning on the teacher's desk.

"So let's get started, I made a list last night all the things we need money, crowns, flowers, decorations, location, tables, music" she read off her list which was written on pink paper. "Oh yeah and food" she added as she scribbled something down.

He and Sharpay Evans never got along, they had always hated each other, he couldn't even remember what made them hate each other so much, hurling abuse at each other had become a past time for them and for everyone at East High to listen to.

They most have wanted the prom to be a disaster because if they didn't they wouldn't have put them to together to organise it.

"Its all that stupid basketball teams fault those lunkheads can't even count" Sharpay shouted in frustration looking down at her long list, realising this wasn't going to be a piece of cake, like they had imagined.

"No it's the flimsy drama clubs fault and all those productions they just have to put on" Troy retorted back.

"At least they have some substance about them, not like basketball all you do is throw a ball to make some goals" she expanded.

"Make baskets, we work hard, we practise it's not all weak dancing" he shouted.

"We work hard too, we practise too, acting and dancing" she explained.

"Yeah, let's just get started on this" he said in a sarcastic voice, she wanted to say something back but stopped himself.

"Fine by me" she expressed putting her hands up.

* * *

"Right Mr Matsui said to go and check the budget for the prom so we have to go to the bank and do that" she snapped.

"Sure" he agreed.

They walked through the empty hallways in silence towards the car park.

"My car Bolton" Sharpay said as she pointed at her pink convertible.

"You seriously think I'm going to be seen in a pink car with you" he told her not believing what she as telling him to do.

"Either this or you walk" she stated.

"Fine" he grunted knowing that the bank was going to be a good half an hour walk away and a bus would take even longer, his car had to be in service this week didn't it. He reluctantly sat in the passenger seat.

* * *

" Bolton, will you shut up?" Sharpay shouted.

"Why? _Be Good To Me_" Troy sang back laughing.

Sharpay turned the radio off.

"Oi I was listening to that" he complained.

"Well I wasn't too bad" she smiled knowing she was annoying him.

The rest of the drive to the bank was in silence, occasionally sneaking the quick glance at each other, Troy had got his ipod out and was staring out the window, Sharpay was concentrating on the road.

* * *

She found a parking spot, and started looking in the mirror to check her hair and make up.

Troy huffed as he watched her, wondering what was taking her so long. She looked fine why she had to do that when she got in a car out of a car he didn't know he opened his car door and started walking.

"Wait for me Bolton" she yelled as she got out of the car and ran to catch up with him.

**

* * *

**

**Budget Revealed **

"Move Bolton" she demanded as they got to the front of the queue.

"Yes hello, were here to check the budget money for this account" Sharpay spoke as she handed the cashier a piece of paper.

"Okay" he took the paper and started typing away on the computer.

"Here you go the receipt" he handed her the piece of paper she gave him and another piece of paper "Is there anything else I can do for you?" he continued saying with a smile.

"No, thank you" she smiled back and looked at Troy to tell him they could go, he had just been tapping his hands on the desk impatiently.

Sharpay gasped looking down at the piece of paper blinking to make sure she hadn't made a mistake.

"How much is it?" Troy asked anxiously getting worried at her reaction. She handed him the receipt.

"Shit this is going to be harder than I thought" he said surprised at what the budget was.

"$38.12" Sharpay revealed.

"Yeah maybe we shouldn't have gotten those gold coloured uniforms" Troy mulled.

"Gold!" Sharpay exaggerated, not believing he had just said gold uniforms.

"Yeah well we won the play off match and one thing led to another" he explained sheepishly.

"Yeah we never should have got those extra designer made sets for the play" she cringed holding her head in her hands.

"Damn what are you going to do?" he frustrated.

"Work hard and make the impossible happen" she said unconvincingly, trying to give them hope.

"They were right when they said they couldn't hold it" he remembered thinking it was stupid when they had announced prom was cancelled.

"Yeah I guess so" she agreed.

**_A/N_**_: I want to thank my reviewers, this is my most popular story and it's down to the reviewers so keep reviewing, please. These chapters aren't done in any particular order, there done in the order I think that things are sorted out for prom, sorry if you disagree I don't live in US and some might not match but hey. I only had one document before the problem, so I'm hoping they fix the problem and soon, lol, hope you enjoyed and review please. _


	4. Money Matters

**Chapter Three  
**

**Money Matters **

"Evans a word" a voice broke the conversation.

"Sure, I'll be baaaccckk" she stared speaking and droned when she got pulled by the arm into the nearest classroom

"Listen Bolton" she shouted knowing who it was.

"Shut up for one second Evans" he demanded, he said as he started pacing the room

"What's wrong with you Bolton, ants in your pants?" Sharpay laughed sitting down at one of the desks.

"No, Sharpay I don't have ants in my pants I'm trying to think" he pointed out.

"That must hurt" she gave him a sympathetic look.

"Look Evans I'm not really in the mood for games right now, how are we going to get money?" he spoke with a serious look on his face.

"Is that what you're worried about?" Sharpay said with ease.

"I just said that didn't I" he said obviously.

"I'll ask my dad I'm sure he'll be happy to sponsor the prom and get his company some exposure" she said confidently as she put her hands on the desk.

"Are your sure that will work?" Troy questioned.

"After all I am his favourite daughter" Sharpay said flaunting as she got up from the desk.

"You're his only daughter" Troy pointed out, his parents were friends with the Evans and he knew they had two sons and one daughter, Ryan, Sharpay and their younger brother Brandon.

"Shut up" Sharpay said cross that he had caught her out. "And next time you yank me from the hallway you better watch your back" he threatened as she left the room.

* * *

It was the next day and the two had decided to meet in one of the empty classrooms like they had been doing, Sharpay had theatre practice and Troy had basketball practise so they were going to meet after that. 

"Sorry Sharpay, I got held back my dad wanted to talk to me about-" he tried to explain why he was late.

"You lost me at Sharpay" he got cut off by the annoyed voice that belonged to Sharpay, getting uninterested in his explanation.

"Okay whatever, let's just get this done" he stated, knowing the faster they got started the faster they could leave, he didn't like having to stay in school till late he would rather be anywhere but here.

"Fine by me, I do have better places to go to then stay at school with you" she snapped back, having the same thoughts he was having.

"What time is it?" Sharpay asked frightfully.

"Half 5" he answered as he glanced at his watch.

"Do you think the bank will still be open?" she asked anxiously.

"I don't know why" he replied back cautiously wondering why she was asking him about the bank.

"Because my dad gave me the cheque and he said if I don't cash it in today then we don't get the money for the prom" She explained to him quickly getting up and pulling him up.

"What are you waiting for let's go and get it chequed then?" he said as he grabbed her hand and they ran out into the hallway.

"Yeah I hope so" Sharpay exaggerated as they made their way to the car park.

_(I wrote this scene and then had to re write it because I accidentally deleted it, lol) _

* * *

Neither spoke a word on the ride to the bank without arguing Sharpay had gotten into Troy's car they exhanged worried looks ever now and then trying to reassure each other. Tro y parked the car, and Sharpay opened the door as soon as the car came to a halt, she poked her head back in the car and shook her head telling him all he needed to know and slumped back onto her seat. 

"Damn what are we going to do?" Troy slammed his hand on the steering wheel, getting angry at their circumstances with no money there was going to be no prom which was the initial problem.

"This prom seems to not want to go ahead" Sharpay referred, glimpsing to take a look at Troy who had the same look on his face that she had on hers.

**_A/N_**_: Thank you to all the reviewers, means a lot, keep reviewing. _

_ I'm a bit annoyed cause my friend send me a virus (accidental) but still annoyed over msn so I had to go through all my contacts and tell no one to press a link that I send cause the virus takes over the computer, annoying or what, anyway enough about that sad thing. I finished my project two days before I had to yay me lol _

_Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and if you read please review _


	5. Donate Kindly

**Chapter Four **

**Donate Kindly **

"I can't believe we have to do this" Troy complained as he sat in the passenger seat of Sharpay's car.

"We'll get what we want out of it" Sharpay tried to reason.

"Yeah well if someone hadn't forgotten the cheque that their rich father had given up then maybe we wouldn't be having to do this." he ranted.

"You're blaming me, you know what my dad didn't have to even donate that money so don't get started on me" Sharpay shouted back venomously not believing that he was blaming her for this. It wasn't going to be as bad as he was making it out to be.

"Can we just go?" he asked.

"Gladly" Sharpay said as she started the car.

Sharpay actually thought she could get along with Troy she guessed she was wrong.

_

* * *

_

_"I've got the perfect idea" Troy exclaimed, they had been trying to think of ways to raise money, after two ideas from Troy's and one of Sharpays' being shot down by the other, Troy was sure this was the idea. _

_"No, why don't we go with my idea this time, a good old car wash" he explained. _

_"Fine but if it doesn't work the blame will be on your shoulders" she told him. _

_"It will work" he said convincingly._

* * *

_"I came up with something else" Sharpay giggled happy with herself. _

_"Hit me" _ _Troy__ yawned. _

_"We should put a donation box at the reception so if somebody wants to donate some money they can" Sharpay unravelled. _

_"Whatever" he agreed not wanting to argue with her over everything they wanted to do. _

_

* * *

_

_It was the next day and _ _Troy__ was eating his fries, when he heard the door of the canteen slam, just like many of the other students as heads turned to see what all the commotion was about and saw her. _

_Why was she holding that box, and have that look on her face and heading towards me damn, he thought he put his head down, trying not to get noticed. _

_"__Bolton__" she shrieked as she got closer to him. _

_"Yup" he smiled looking up to meet her gaze trying not to make her angry. She rolled her eyes. _

_"__Bolton__ see this box no money" she shook the box frantically in front of him. _

_"I guess that didn't work" he thought out aloud. _

_"Well we're just going to have to make it work" she informed him as she pulled him up from his seat with her spare hand. _

_"Why?" he pretended to cry and tried to reach out for the table. _

_"Because I said so" she demanded. _

_"This is not going to work" he protested. _

_"Watch me" she laughed and flicked her hair as she handed him the box. She hitched her skirt up a bit. He watched her walk to the table where the football jock's sat. _

_They were bombarding towards him, he didn't know what she did but it seemed to have done the trick, he held the box out as far as he could in front of him hoping that he wouldn't get hurt. _

_"Now you're turn __Bolton__" she grinned as she took the box off him. _

_He looked at her confused she nodded, and motioned him to a table full of girls _

_Why me? Okay you can do this, he sighed as he walked over to the table. _

_He came back with a grin on his face and the group of flocking girls looking in their purses. _

_He stood beside Sharpay as she smiled at the girls. She knew that he would be able to do it, for some reason which she didn't understand the girls worshipped him. _

_"Those poor girls" Sharpay shook her head in sadness. _

_"Why?" _ _Troy__ asked. _

_"Because one of them might be the unfortunate girl who goes to prom with you" she expanded with a small grin. _

_"Those poor guys" He repeated what she had said moments ago. _

_"Their actually quite rich, look at the money their giving" she remarked back knowing what he was trying to do and it wasn't going to work. _

_"Quite a lot of money" Sharpay said as she looked at the overflowing box. _

_"Well I must say I did a good job" he gloated taking a seat at the nearest table he could find. _

_"It was my idea" Sharpay responded sitting next to him. _

_"We'll make money from my idea" he exclaimed. _

_"Don't be so cocky __Bolton__ your idea might not come off" she looked up, tired of his talking up of this idea that hadn't even taken place yet. _

_"Don't curse it" he shouted in defence. _

_"I'm cursing you, idiot" she explained. _

_"Oi" he fought. _

_"It's not my fault you're slow" she chuckled as she got up to put the box away and get her own lunch. _

* * *

"We've only made $100 so far, not including the cheque" Troy complained. 

They were both standing around in the empty car park of Furniture land which Sharpay's dad had managed to get them for the day. They were impatiently waiting for their next customer.

"You know how much grovelling it too to get my dad to give me even this much money" Sharpay pointed to the cash box in which her dad had given her a cheque of $2,000 was as she took a seat and rubbed her feet.

"Good it'll teach you not to be such a spoilt brat" Troy defined his feelings about her.

"Excuse me" Sharpay prompted in shock.

"Yeah you are a spoiled brat who gets whatever you want" he carried on.

"You don't even know me, my dad works hard for his money and it's not my fault he wants to spend it on us." Sharpay justified.

"Sharpay" a voice screamed Sharpay looked over and smiled, she got up from the seat.

"Yeah well I don't want to argue with you" he answered from his seat.

"Dufus why did you bring it up for then?" she shot him a dirty look and walked away to her waiting friends.

* * *

"Well you'll be happy to know all my friends have decided to get their cars washed and give $100 each" she gushed proud of herself and her friends, she loved them so much at this point because she wanted to rub it in his face at what she had achieved. 

"Good you should get washing then"

"On my own" her shoulders slumped. She gave him a look of bewilderment.

"Yeah" he chuckled as he put his sunglasses on.

"Are you joking?" she blinked trying to think if she had just heard right, she cocked her head sideways she hoped he would change his mind.

"Nah" he beamed as he leaned back into his chair.

"I'll get you back for this Bolton" she mumbled as she walked away.

* * *

Why were her friends talking to him, isn't there an unwritten rule, that you shouldn't like people that your best friend hates, so why were all her friends being stupid enough to talk to him nicely in front of her. They had all sat around him, they had set out extra chairs for people who were waiting, and technically they were people who were waiting.

* * *

"Kyle you know that's not funny" she giggled as one of her guy friends had come to _'help' _her by splashing water and throwing sponges at her, he actually thought that would help her. 

Maybe Troy had send him over, to annoy her, but it was fun she had to admit, she loved spending time with her friends, her time with her friends was now limited because the time she spend with them she was now instead spend with Troy because of prom. She shot him a dirty glance she caught his glance he had a disgruntled look on his face, she couldn't understand why he loved the attention a minute ago, good on her friends for annoying him then.

"Well to me it is" He chuckled as he looked at her, she was covered in bubbles and her Bermuda green shorts were soaked through.

"Just go now I finished your car" she pointed to the exit.

"Good girl" he patted her head as he gave her the money.

"Shut up Ky" she complained punching his arm playfully.

"Only joking Shar" he gave her a hug and a quick friendly peck before getting into his car.

He didn't know why but he didn't want to see Sharpay messing around with Kyle, he just didn't like it.

"Two down only five hundred more to go" she sighed as she moved onto the next of her friends cars.

He wanted to help her but he couldn't, not now because he didn't want her to think that she had made him feel guilty, he didn't want her to feel she had power, actually whatever he did she felt she had supreme power. Even if he told her he wanted to help knowing her she would just shout at him and push him away.

She didn't know what her friends saw in that lunkhead, he was loving the attention, the disgusted glances he was getting from Sharpay every now and then were spurring him on.

* * *

"Carly" she shouted at her friend who was the last one waiting "Get you butt here now" She bellowed as she leaned against the just washed car. 

"Get your arse off my car" Carly laughed as she got closer to her.

"Nice, after everything I do" Sharpay laughed as she wiped a fake tear.

"Thanks babe" she hugged her friend and put her sunglasses back on and gave her the money and got into her car.

"And he's not too bad" Sharpay turned as she saw Carly's face from her door window, she waved to her and she pulled out of the car park.

_You don't have to spend a whole day with him though do you? Especially when you hate him _

It was only twelve and she wanted some food, her stomach was grumbling.

_I could leave __Bolton__ here and grab some food _

They didn't plan to close until six which was a long while away and she knew she couldn't survive that long.

"Bolton I'm going to grab some food so stay here" she ordered.

"I want some food too" he got up.

"Bolton sit back down" She commanded. He did as he was told scared of what she might do if he didn't listen.

"Who was the person who just washed 9 cars? me who was the person who got $1250 again that would be me who was the person that got her friends to come? surprise surprise me again" she explained. _(Hey what can I say, she's a popular girl)_

"Fine" he gave up holding his head in his hands frustrated.

"Seeing as I'm such a nice person I'll get you something" she told him trying to be nice, not knowing why maybe because she was in a good mood, because her friends had come.

"Cool I want-"he was surprised at her sudden kindness so started telling her what he wanted.

"I'll get you whatever I want not what you want" she smiled to herself, knowing this was part of her payback. She knew how boys could be about food, it was like girls are to shopping, even Ryan could tell you that, the times she had seen that boy eat like there was no tomorrow.

"Okay then" he discarded his thoughts of having a cheese burger. He didn't want a salad but something was better than nothing he was hungry too.

* * *

"I'm back" Sharpay announced as she got out of her car, she looked around for Troy and realised he was washing someone's car. 

"Okay then" she said to herself as she set the food down and sat down in one of the empty chairs and started eating her meal.

"I could do with a hand here Evans" he screamed over to her realising that she had come back.

"Let me think about that no" she smirked as she took a bite of her burger.

"Why not?" he questioned her.

"You can do them by yourself I'm busy" she retaliated knowing this was payback, in small doses she would get him back.

"Doing what" he looked at her in confusion she was just eating she could do that later is well.

"Eating" she kept a serious look on her face pointing at the burger in her hand.

"Evans" he moaned.

"Bolton customers are waiting" she held her laughter in giving him smile knowing full well he was annoyed, exactly what she wanted.

* * *

"Damn that was hard" he expressed as he took a seat, panting slightly. 

"When you left there was like 5 customers all at once" he continued talking not really waiting for Sharpay to say anything.

He looked around for his food.

"Where's my food?" he asked her hesitantly.

"Oh yeah your food I ate that" she said calmly. .

"Ate it" his face dropped, no food.

"The look on your face Bolton priceless, it's over there" she laughed as she pointed to where the food was.

"Oh okay" he tried to not let her know that she got him, but she already knew that he was relieved that he was going to eat, he got up from his chair and went to get the McDonalds take away bag.

"Yes" he spoke to himself in happiness. She had got him a cheeseburger meal, exactly what he wanted how did she know?

He sat back down and had already started eating his meal by the time he had sat down, he shot her a smile when she was eating to let her know that he appreciated what she had done, she nodded back to him and laughed at his reaction to the food, acting like he had never seen any before.

* * *

It was now one o' clock. Sharpay looked around and it was really empty around the roads. She decided to take a look in the cash box to see how much money they had made when she was gone. 

She got up from her chair, he watched her as she walked away, wondering what she was doing. She opened the box it had much more money in it then when she had left, she closed the box with a smile, this idea even thought she wasn't going to admit it to him was working out.

"How did you get so much money Bolton?" Sharpay asked.

"It was my charm the ladies-"he started talking proudly.

"Shut it" she shut him off telling him with a look she knew that wasn't true.

"Okay well just like your friends I called my friends too and like I said when you left there was a big rush" he revealed to her what had happened whilst she was gone.

* * *

The next five hours went by like that, with a lot of squabbling over minor details and a lot of car washing. The word had spread about a car wash.

* * *

It was now nearing six o'clock. Sharpay yawned it had been a long day. 

They had started packing away, Troy looked around he grabbed his bag and started putting his things away. He looked out onto the road there weren't any cars coming.

They saw a car pulling into the car park. They waited for the person to get out of the car. It was a middle aged women and she smiled at them as she closed the door of the car.

"Are you still open?" she asked politely with a smile, hoping they were. Her daughter had told her to get her car washed, she wanted prom to go ahead.

"Yeah we are" Sharpay answered quickly not wanting the customer to think they weren't open.

"Okay then, I'll be back in ten minutes" she told them.

"Okay thank you" Troy then replied.

Troy was bored this repetitive car washing all day, he took the pipe that he had and squirted it in Sharpay's direction, hoping for a reaction.

"You know how long it took for these shorts to get dry Bolton?" she screamed clutching the wet shorts.

"So" he shrugged as he leant against the wet car tapping his foot.

She had enough, she grabbed the bucket that was on the floor next to her and turned it over on his head, soaking him full through. A reaction is exactly what he got.

"Oh my god" he spurted out the soapy water that had gone into his mouth.

"I'm soaked" he managed to say.

"Never" she smiled as she started walking backwards away from him knowing he was going to do something.

He jogged to her and picked her up and squirted her with more water.

After a few minutes of struggling with the pipe, they fought each other off, they looked at the other and went into hysterics at the others state. They were both wet and soapy from Troy attacking Sharpay.

They finished washing the car, sneaking glances at each other and laughing. When they finished Sharpay collapsed on the floor by where their things were situated, she grabbed the money box out from her bag and opened it, Troy sat down across and watched her for the umpteenth time today.

She was intently counting the money in silence, he took some money out of the box and started counting is well, loudly just to let her know he was. She grinned, him not knowing she was looking she continued counting.

"$2,345"

"$3,589, including the cheque"

"And this is without counting the money we made at school from the donations and that are still going" she beamed at their achievement.

"Bolton, not a bad idea" she complimented him.

"Well, what can I say-"he started talking.

"Nothing" Troy chuckled at her comment. They put the box away and put the stuff in the car and Sharpay drove Troy home.

"Bye" he smiled as he got out of the car.

"Bye" she grinned back as she rode off.

He wasn't too bad, wait did she just admit that Bolton wasn't too bad there was something wrong with her. She shook the thought out of her head as she unlocked the front door.

**_A/N_**_: I know people were complaining about the length of the last chapter it was short even I can admit that sorry I just wanted to update, I hope people were happier with the length of this chapter, it's the longest chapter so far. So review please _


	6. Location, Location, Location

**Chapter Five  
Location, Location, Location**

**Pete's Farm **

"Yes and as you can see you can hold perfectly good prom here and can even incorporate the animals within your theme if you want" the brown haired girl enthused.

"May I ask where would we dance, keep the food?" Sharpay asked politely curious of other arrangements.

"Yes well we hadn't thought about that" the tour guide answered back cluelessly.

"Okay" Troy looked at Sharpay shaking his head.

"If you follow me then I'll show you the stables" she carried on the tour just like her father had showed her to.

Why were they taking a tour of the farm he didn't know, it was obvious the prom couldn't be held here. He felt someone grab his hand then let go, he looked beside him where Sharpay was she was on the floor, in the mud. He reached out his hand to help her up.

"I can get up, Bolton" she looked up at him fuming. That taught her for refusing to wear the wellies Chelsea had given her when they had come, calling them 'ew'.

"Fine" he mumbled to himself as he carried on walking behind the tour guide well sort of she was Chelsea the owner's daughter, who wasn't convincing him that holding the prom here would be a good idea and she kept throwing in useless things that they didn't need to know, such as all the cows names hence making the tour much longer than it needed to be, and Sharpay he was only trying to help her and what did he get in return her rudeness and attitude which were really getting on his nerves, actually that was like every day-

"Bolton" a scream cut his thoughts "Help me" she continued to screech, he sighed loudly causing Chelsea to look back and laugh slightly to herself, Sharpay gave her an evil look.

"Come on" Troy said as he held his hand out for the second time that afternoon.

"Trying" she snapped pulling at his hand, with her muddy hands she tried to pick herself up instead pulled him down beside her.

"Oops" she exclaimed giggling at a muddy Troy.

"I never should have offered" he said tiredly with his head in his hands, getting his hair muddy in the process.

"Well thanks anyway" Sharpay smiled picking herself up with the support if his shoulder. She dusted herself off and walked to Chelsea.

He knew he shouldn't have left this all down to her, and then maybe he wouldn't be stinking of pigs now. He picked himself up tiredly, they had been walking around this site for half an hour now, and he had to drive down here which took half an hour, so this really wasn't making him happy, he just wanted to go home and go to sleep in his big comfy bed.

But that was not going to happen with that big monster on his back 24/7.

* * *

_An image of a three year old sandy haired boy running around, with a woman running after him screaming "_ _Troy__" _

_They didn't get along then either. _

_"I'm not sitting by him mommy" a blonde who had her hair in two perfect ponytails, stomped her feet. _

_"I don't mwend" _ _Troy__ smiled, his hair slightly covering his eyes. _

_"Suck up" Sharpay complained. _

_"Shut up" _ _Troy__ shouted. _

_"Oh look a pig" she pointed to the pig sty. _

_"Looks just like you" he smirked as he took a bite of his sandwich. (what a mean little boy, lol) _

_They had been to this very farm nearly 14 years ago, for _ _Troy__'s third birthday._

* * *

"I can't go out looking like this" Sharpay complained stamping her feet as she stopped on their way back to the car.

"Well you're going to have to" Troy stamped his feet mimicking her stopping too.

They had appointments with other locations that they had to make and there was not enough time to go and get washed up and reschedule.

"I have a reputation to keep up" she exclaimed throwing her hands around.

"And you think I don't" he put his hands to his chest.

"As I was saying I-"she pointed to herself making sure he understood that she wanted the attention on herself and he wasn't a part of that so he should just listen.

"Just give it up Sharpay you're coming and that's the end of it" he told her as he went around the car getting into the drivers seat.

She stuck her tongue out and folded her arms like she was a little girl who had just been said no to her extra ice cream.

**Grand Hall **

"Kids perfect" the man grumbled to the receptionist looking at Troy and Sharpay entering the hotel. The young receptionist giggled as she continued to look at her computer screen.

"Hello we have an appointment with a Mr Garret for a viewing of-" Troy started to explain to the receptionist.

"Yes a viewing of our grand hall I'm Mr Garret, if you follow me this way and we can start with your viewing" he said perfectly in his posh English accent. He had heard enough he just wanted to start, and what had happened on the way here did they collide with a mud pit, it sure looked like.

"Okay" Sharpay nodded she looked at Troy who was giving her the same look she was giving him, as to say what's up with him. They followed Mr Garret into the grand hall.

"It's perfect" Sharpay exclaimed as she stepped into the extravagant hall, that was decorated with cream walls and wooden polished floor, she was in love.

"Yes it is this is the grand hall, it is perfect for parties, weddings" he carried on as Sharpay twirled around excited by the thought of prom being held at this hall..

"I should think so" Troy laughed as he skidded across the hall screeching his trainers on the floor.

"Could you not to that?" Mr Garret asked sternly.

"Okay sorry" Troy said sheepishly as he looked down.

"This hall is kept for _big _clients that can _afford_ to hold a party here" he instated wondering who had booked an appointment with them.

"Please" Troy muttered under his breath.

"He's got this coming to him" Sharpay said to herself. She was not putting up with this. "Yes my daddy normally has his parties at this hotel but at the suite hall, but I personally don't see anything to special with this place" she boasted flicking her hair.

"Suite hall" he managed to cough out that was their second biggest hall her father held parties there, who was she?

"Yes Robert Evans" Sharpay revealed looking at her nails and yawning.

"Robert" He repeated processing the name. Robert Evan, big business tycoon, he was one of the hotels biggest clients, he knew he shouldn't mess around with his daughter instead be nice to her if he wanted to keep the Evans company on their customer list.

"Yes you know him, I'm his daughter Sharpay" she pointed to herself in confidence.

"Ms Evans, let me show you the meal choices" he chuckled nervously as he pointed to the direction of the tables.

"I thought so" she coked her head smiling at Troy, he was confused in a split second the guides view of them had changed. She knew how to work people to get what she wanted, she wanted respect and she got it.

* * *

"Sir, they need you in hall 2" an employee wearing a black and white hotel uniform interrupted a conversation that he and Sharpay were having about putting shrimp on the menu. She had him eating out of her hand. Troy wasn't really paying attention, if she was that meant he didn't need to, well that's the way he say it he wanted to eat.

"If you could just excuse me for a few minutes, you're welcome to have a look a better look around" Mr Garret bowed his head and left the hall.

"Okay, thank you" Sharpay nodded back, starting to like Mr Garret he wasn't too bad once he stopped acting like they were second class citizens.

* * *

Music filled the hall, soft ballroom music drowning out the subtle movements that were made by the two, pretending to look at the menus.

He watched Sharpay bobbing her head to the music. She was gliding and jumping about.

"May I have this dance?" he offered.

"You may Master Bolton" she smiled at his offer and for the first time in the day she took his hand because she wanted to and not because she needed to.

"It's my pleasure Ms Evans" he shot her a grin placing his hand on her waist.

She wanted to dance and it meant something to her that he had even noticed and extra brownie points to him for offering to dance with her and she actually thought he was a good dancer.

He knew she was a good dancer, he knew that seeing her gliding around that she had a passion for dance and because of her love for the theatre, he thought there was no harm in dancing with her it would also kill their boredom.

"Come on let's get out of here" She proposed when the music slowly droned out.

"Let's" he took her hand and they jogged out of the room, their hands still entwined.

**Beyond Measure **

"Hurry up Bolton" Sharpay pushed Troy in the direction of their last location appointment.

"I'm going as fast as I can" he cried back as he stumbled to keep himself on his feet.

"Well go faster" she screamed.

"Go" he moved out of her way and bowed.

"My grandmother can walk faster than you Bolton" she screamed back at him as she looked over her shoulder.

"Sorry we're a little late it took longer than we thought for us to get down here" Sharpay panted slightly as she tried to get the words out hoping the manager would understand.

"Its okay lovelies" the women exclaimed in a strong Italian accent. She was a big woman who had an apron on and was running around smiling.

"Okay this is our restaurant and your little dance can be held here" the woman started speaking.

"It can?" Sharpay questioned with a bewildered look on her face, how did this women except them to get nearly 200 senior students in this small restaurant space, it was not going to happen. When she booked an appointment she thought it might have an extra hall, actually she didn't know what she was thinking.

"Yes, sure it can, tell them Mario it can" She addressed one of the waiters.

"Yes it can" he nodded his head, agreeing with whatever she had said.

"Why did you pick such stupid places to see?" Troy whispered to her.

"Can we have a minute?" she asked the woman.

"Sure loves, I'll be back later take a seat and get some food if you want" the woman said happily as she walked away into the kitchen.

"What do you mean?" Sharpay started asking even before she had sat down in her seat.

"Well first of all we go to Pete's farm who goes there unless you under five, and you threw me in the mud" he explained leaning back into his chair, getting bored of these arguments he had with her.

"Not deliberately" she protested with a disgusted look.

"Okay simple fact you picked places that it just wasn't even possible to hold prom" he told her.

"Okay maybe next time instead of swooning over the cheerleaders practising you should come and help me make phone calls" she exhausted tired of doing all the work.

"Maybe I will" he retaliated.

"Good" she snapped back

"I'm hungry maybe we should get some food" he questioned hoping she would agree because he was hungry.

"Good idea" she agreed taking a menu and scanning over it. He did the same.

* * *

"Do you loves want to order?" the woman asked with that ever lasting smile.

"Yeah I'll have Mushroom Pesto Lasagne with Chocolate Hazelnut Cake with Pear Compote and to drink I'll have diet coke thank you"  
Sharpay said automatically knowing what she wanted off by heart and if she was going to eat out she wanted to eat properly and go the whole way, starter, main course and desert.

"And can I have Lasagne Bolognese with some coke to drink thanks" Troy read off the menu.

"Okay sure darlings have you made a decision about that dance?" the woman asked casually not understanding that this dance they wanted to hold was not just any dance it was prom.

"Not yet we need to go away and think about it" Sharpay answered not wanting to let the woman down, she was so nice, but they both knew prom was never going to happen here.

"Okay, well enjoy your food" She grinned as she put the food down.

"Thank you" Sharpay grinned as she looked at her food.

"Here you go" the lady said as she put down Troy's plate.

He looked at his plate then hers, he liked to take his time eating but he realised she wasn't like that she had already started her meal. Damn that girl ate he hadn't even started yet and she was finishing her meal, she wasn't like girls he knew when he had been with her she had eaten a McDonalds meal and now this. The smell of his meal took over and he too started his meal.

* * *

The waiter came and put the bill down, she looked at it and then she looked at him, he was leaning back in his chair looking around the room.

"You didn't expect me to pay for it" Sharpay licked her fingers as she finished her cake.

"Well okay" he sighed looking in his jean pocket. "Damn" Troy fretted as he banged the table.

"What" she asked him curiously.

"I forgot my wallet" he revealed.

"I don't have any money with me, how could you forget it?" she angered.

"Easy just like you forget your brain regularly" he commented.

"Are you calling me stupid?" she sat up form her seat.

"Yes" he shot back.

"Well-" Sharpay started.

"Sir Madam does there seem to be a problem?" the waiter asked hearing the shouting between the two.

"No not a problem" Sharpay looked up at him and beamed.

"Why don't I go check in my car I should have some spare change?" he proposed hoping he had some money.

"Good idea" she agreed.

* * *

"None" knowing that the money had gone to paying for his and the guys well that was a story for another time right now he had to think of how they were going to get out of this mess.

"Are you ready to pay loves?" the woman asked wondering why they were taking so long to pay, him running out them fighting something was wrong and she knew it.

"We havn't got any money to pay for the meal, would you mind waiting for me to go to the nearest ATM machine to get some money" Troy said embarrassed at the situation they were in.

"I'll make you a deal you wash the dishes and then you can have your bill paid off" she told them.

"We'll do it" he got up from his seat at the same time taking Sharpay's hand who had a shocked look on her face, which he was sure she had perfected for moments like this.

* * *

"Well I've had to do this much" Troy said looking at Sharpay who had taken a seat on the stool.

"Wash and with these nails you must be joking" Sharpay put her nails in his face glaring at him.

"This day doesn't get any better" she moaned as she shuffled in the stool, running her hands through her hair she was finding dried mud.

"Just wash is well" Troy demanded.

"Love birds if you want to get out of here tonight you should finish those dishes off" the woman had come to the back to check on them.

"Oh no we" Troy protested.

"That's what they all say" she smiled at him, knowing there was going to be something between the two if there wasn't already. She went back in the direction of the door.

"Why?" Sharpay questioned getting back to their conversation.

"Because you ate more than me then you should wash more than me" he explained his logic.

"Are you saying I'm fat?" she cried loudly.

"No, no" he said quickly trying to recover the situation not wanting to make a scene like he knew she would.

"Yes you are, I'm fat he said I'm fat" she screamed getting glances form the chefs and waiters. She glinted when she saw people were looking at her, unfortunately for her he and seen that.

"I'm not falling for that" he realised what she was doing, he had fallen for it.

"If you don't help I'm going to stop washing and we can stay here all day long, dirty, mucky getting sweaty in this hot kitchen, all night long" he put his hand around her shoulder and snuggled up to her, to make her even more terrified of what would happen if she didn't wash.

"Okay okay fine I'll wash up" she gave up and got up from the stool and started putting washing gloves on, he smiled to himself, knowing it would work, she hated things like that, so he just kept repeating them for her to get more disgusted and agree to what he said.

"Now that's the sprit" he chuckled as he hit her on her back.

* * *

"My nails are ruined my hair is a mess and dirty with mud, I look like a tramp" Sharpay cried in the car. he stayed silent he didn't want to say anything that would get him involved in an argument because he wasn't in the mood loved in an argument, he smelt bad, his hands hurt and he wanted to go to sleep so a fight with her was the last thing he wanted.

"Because of you Bolton?" she carried on.

"Me" she caught his attention.

"Yeah you" she restated "If you didn't hate me, if you weren't popular" she started crying, unable to stop herself.

"Okay calm down" he took his yes of the road for one second and put one hand around her shoulder trying to comfort her and the other hand on the steering wheel still trying to drive. She was so dramatic over smallest things, there were more important things out there than the state of her hair.

She let his hand remain around her shoulders it made her feel better.

"We still have to talk about stuff so why don't you come around and we'll sort it all out there and a shower" he disclosed his idea hoping she would agree.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" she looked up at him questioning his suggestion, though she knew that they had to talk so she was considering his offer, it would be better than her house, her parents were having a small party, which she didn't want to go to.

"How are we going to explain it your parents?" she responded with another question.

"Don't worry I got it covered Evans" he knew his parents were going to be at the Evans house and even so if they weren't it wasn't like Sharpay and Troy were together so they could be trusted.

* * *

He opened the front door, he walked in and dropped his bag and the floor and walked into he kitchen. He felt he was forgetting something but what was it he turned around right Sharpay

"Come on" he urged her. She nodded and followed him.

"I'll go have a shower quickly I'll be back in five" he told her as he took a drink and jogged upstairs.

* * *

"Here's a towel" he handed her a light blue towel.

"And clothes?" she asked.

"Would you believe oops?" he chuckled nervously.

"You didn't think this fully through did you Bolton?" she questioned laughing.

"Okay I've got a solution" he smiled.

"And?" she questioned.

"And how about you just borrow some of mine" he held his hands over his head not wanting to get hit, he realised the slap wasn't coming he put his hands down sheepishly looking at a offended Sharpay who had her hands crossed over her chest.

"Sorry, sorry" he apologised.

He took her hand and led her to his bedroom and sat her down on his unmade bed. Troy walked to his closet and looked through it to see if anything would fit Sharpay.

"Here" he threw her some grey sweats and an old basketball jersey.

"Don't look at me like that" he commented after she hadn't responded and just sat there with a look of shock.

"Fine, where's the shower?" she got up and grabbed the clothes and the towel.

"That way" Troy pointed down the hallway.

"Okay, I'll be back in five" she told him as she left the room.

* * *

Five turned out to be ten, he turned his computer on.

" Bolton I'm back" she let him know.

He turned around and saw Sharpay standing in the doorway. He had to admit she looked nice, but she always looked nice.

"You look fine" he reassured her knowing what was going through her mind.

"Good" she smirked.

She ran into his room and jumped onto his bed. She spread her arms around the nearest pillow to her.

"Sharpay" he called her. he waited for her to say something she hadn't so he did.

"Sharpay" he walked to the bed.

"Well this is good we come to work and she goes to sleep" he sighed as he laid down next to her, he turned to look at her, she looked so peaceful, he yawned and turned away from her to make himself more comfortable. His eyes were slowly closing.

* * *

Argh, where was she looked around the room, actually it was coming to her now, locations, Troy, Troy where was he she lifted herself up, she felt a hand around her waist she looked down and it belonged to Troy, it felt so comfortable, it felt right, but no that would be just too weird, she removed his hand from her stomach. She didn't want to wake him she knew he was just has tired if not more tired than her so she let him sleep. She got up, and walked around.

"What the hell?" Troy asked as he rubbed his eyes, Sharpay getting up instinctively woke him up.

"Yeah hey" Sharpay waved at him still doing rounds of the room.

"Exercise" Troy asked in confusion as he yawned and lay back down again.

"Location thinking?" Sharpay repeated for the third time that afternoon.

"The third one wasn't too bad" he joked.

"Yeah and where are we going to put the cows on my head?" she shouted.

"Well-" he started.

"Don't even think about it Bolton" she cut him off with a threatening tone.

"I'm sure we could hold it in school" he told her.

"In school, how tacky we need a hall" Sharpay said in shock enthused.

"With what money my precious" he replied getting up.

"Yeah crap the money" she worried.

"Did you forget about that?" he pointed out.

"Sort of" she said embarrassed.

* * *

"And I think we should go with your idea of idea of school" she said quietly not wanting him to know that for once she sort of agreed with him.

"I knew you would come around and see it my way" he laughed as he put his arm around her shoulder.

"But where auditorium or gym?" she asked as she let his arm remain loosely around her shoulders.

"Good point" he moved his arm off her shoulder and started thinking.

"Um" she did the same.

After a few minutes of silence and just the pounding of their steps filling the room with noise.

"Got it" she announced clapping happily.

"Yeah that's good, I would never thought about that" he agreed.

"Thank you" she smiled happy that she had got complimented and that they didn't argue. An achievement.

* * *

**_A/N_**_: The location off the prom won't be revealed un the later chapters so look out for that, and you can guess if you want, but it won't have that much importance. You have my chucks Yeshi to thank for this update, lol.  
Nothing to do with the story but I watched **J u m p I n** lol finally came to the _ _UK__  
Don't forgot to leave a review._

* * *

_Note: I'm replying to reviews like this because I wrote them out like this before the alert reviews were fixed, so next chapter I'll reply like normal through email._

**:) Chapter 5 Review Replies (: **

**AshelyZac4life**

Yeah, they are getting along for now lol

**Forbiddenfiction**

Scary, that's true but that doesn't last long lol

**youtubesmybff aka chel08**

That's true a car wash without having a water fight would be like baseball without the ball lol

**Bl1SSFuln3ss **

Chucks,  
Yeah Car Wash, that would be a cool title,  
LOL  
Aww well I updated it again lol  
And I hope the spoilers  
didn't spoil you too much lol  
Yeah who cares  
a  
wet  
Troy  
LOL

xx

**Unk **

Longer was what everybody wanted so that's what they got lol, Thanks yeah a weird kinda funny romance scene, lol, but hopefully it worked because you loved it lol

Love ya

**xamyxjx**

That's good to know that you agreed with the chapter length, lol

Love ya XD

**paradisemaker786**

Yes long and great thanks for that, well I updated so that counts as writing more, lol and as soon as possible maybe not lol

**stessa**

Thanks! You're so cool!


	7. Decorations Galore

**Chapter Six **

**Decorations Galore **

"No that's a stupid idea Bolton" Sharpay argued.

"So is yours Evans of having a sculpture of you" Troy frustrated.

How she could think that having a sculpture of her would make the prom better was beyond him.

The two teenagers had been sitting in the class room arguing about decorations for the past 15 minutes it was after school and practise was over for the day that meant that the planning started.

"That's not stupid that's good" she spat back.

"No you're stupid" he shouted.

"Shut up" she screamed getting up from her seat.

"No you shut up" he did the same fighting back.

She opened her mouth to speak back but felt his lips slamming onto hers, she pulled back with a disgusted look rubbing her lips.

"What the hell?" she exclaimed giving him a deathly glare, not believing what he had just done.

"It got you to shut up" he said proudly.

"Disgusting do you know how long it's going to take me to get that out of me?" she walked towards him. He just smirked at her.

"I'll have to rub my lips off when I get home now" she complained hitting him.

"Don't say I didn't warn you" he backed away from her not wanting to get hit again. He sat back down swinging his legs over the chair in front.

"You didn't you idiot you just kissed me" She was trying to be civil but he wasn't going to gloat in her face and get away with it. She walked calmly to where he was sitting he didn't suspect a thing as he was in his own little world whistling, he had been rocking back and forth on his chair she put her hands on the back of the chair and pulled it from underneath him.

"Payback" she smiled evilly over him.

"Okay I deserved that" he said defeated as he brushed himself off.

"Yeah you did" Sharpay said hesitantly wondering if he was being truthful or trying to confuse her and then get her back.

They both sat back down in their seats without saying another word and had been seating in silence for the past few minutes.

* * *

"I'm so hot Bolton" She informed him taking her brown sweater off and shielding her eyes from the sunlight coming into the room. 

"And what am I meant to be do then" he retorted back angrily wiping his own sweaty forehead.

"Do something" she retorted back.

"Okay" he grinned at his plan, this was going to make the afternoon even more interesting. He looked in his bag for what he wanted. He held it up and walked over to where she was sitting. She smiled back at him not suspecting a thing she actually thought it was a nice gesture that he was going to give her his water. He took the cap of the bottle and continued in the direction of where she was sitting.

"You didn't just do that Bolton" she jumped out of her seat spitting out water.

"I think I just did" he told her as he threw the empty bottle away.

"You are so going to pay for that" she mumbled as she ran her hands through her hair.

"I'd like to see you try" he laughed as he sat back down.

* * *

"Decorations Bolton decorations" Sharpay said making sure they kept their attention on what they had to do; they kept getting sidetracked by fighting and hurting each other. She hadn't forgotten about what he had done but she didn't want to fight all afternoon, she was going to get him back and there was no two ways about that but that had to be put on the backburner for now. 

"Decorations Evans decorations" he repeated what she said, changing the name.

"What" she asked in confusion realising that he had repeated what she had said.

"Well you're always complaining about this or that and I thought I would try it" he told her his thinking behind copying her.

"Okay now you tried it, let's get back to work" she demanded wanting this long day to be over. She also wanted him to stop being so childish and get to thinking like she was trying to.

"Let's go to the party closet" Sharpay slid off her chair and informed him as she straightened her skirt.

"Yeah let's" he eyed her not knowing what she was on about but decided to go along with it as much as it seemed he might have wanted to he didn't want to have another argument.

They quietly made their way down the hallway, in sync with each other Troy still racking his brain to think if he had ever seen this closet before or come to think about it even heard of it until now. Sharpay was skipping ahead, her slightly wet hair bouncing with every movement she made, he watched her move from one side of the hallway to the other with a different move every time, it made him laugh watching her.

"Don't you ever stop thinking you're the best?" he questioned her with something that had been playing on his mind for the last few days.

"It's not my fault my ideas are better than everybody else" she bounced confidently ahead of him.

"Just me" he said referring to that she always thought her ideas were better than his.

* * *

"We're here" Sharpay announced she knew that Troy didn't know where the closet was because he hadn't leaded the way here and did look lost. 

"It's locked" she gave him a glum look.

"Have you got hair clip?" he eyed her suspiciously trying to see if she had one in her hair.

"Yeah" she giggled as she took a pin out and handed it to him.

"Are you going to do what they do in the movies?" she asked him clearly excited.

"You'll have to wait and see" he said without looking at her.

He bent down beside the lock and clasped the doorknob with his hand and put the opened hair clip in the knob and he turned the door and it opened. He could feel her breathing on his neck, him and the guys had mastered this trick.

He turned to get up he felt his head whack someone and he saw Sharpay sprawled on the floor rubbing her forehead.

" Bolton you idiot" she screamed scrambling to get back in her feet.

"What" he said in confusion rubbing his own face.

"What" she reiterated angrily, he knew if she was a cartoon then red steam would have been coming out of her eyes at this moment.

"It's not my fault you can't keep yourself away" he said confidently as he leaned on the wall beside the closet door.

"Oh please" she pushed him into some old gym supplies that were outside the closet. He landed right in the middle; he pushed an old broom out of his way as he pulled himself up.

He couldn't be bothered to go inside and it was obvious that Sharpay knew more about this closet then he would ever, so he reasoned to stand outside and help her carry any decorations she wanted him to.

He tapped his feet quietly on the floor getting bored. Troy felt something hit the back of his head, he looked down at the floor, and it was a Christmas tree decoration.

He ducked and dived out of the way of flying tinsel and freshman year tablecloths

Most of the contents of the closet were now outside it instead of inside it.

"Crap" she screamed as a basketball came towards his head he caught it and wondered why that was in there. He bounced it a few times and then placed it on the floor next to everything else that had been thrown out.

He didn't know if she was doing it on purpose or not. He could hear cursing and frustration from her. He knew if he didn't stop her then there would be nothing left in the closet.

Troy stepped into the closet and saw her leaning down into a box, he had to admit she had a nice behind, did he just think that he shook the thought out of his head.

"Evans you need to stop throwing that stuff there's obviously nothing in here" Troy reasoned as he put his arms around her.

"Okay" she relived deciding to give up.

"Okay then" he shot a smile which she couldn't see.

"Get off me Bolton" Sharpay screamed pulling herself out of his grip.

"Oh yeah sorry" he scratched the back of his head.

"Whatever" she rolled her eyes as she stepped over the mess she had made and out of the closet.

"All this time you've been on party committees Bolton and you don't even know we had a party closet" Sharpay said in frustration.

"Yeah I did" he smiled believably.

"Listen Troy, no matter where we have it, decorations could fix that so this is important" she informed him.

"When did I say it wasn't?" he asked, why did he always feel he was getting blamed for everything that went wrong that's right because he was.

"But when did you say it was" she hit back.

"Why?" he asked out of the blue.

"Why what" she prompted him to continue, she wasn't going to guess what was going on his head.

"Why are we arguing all the time?" he expanded and she now knew what he had been thinking about.

"Because that's what we do" Sharpay told him as leaned against him.

"Explain?" he gave her a look telling her to explain what she meant.

"Well all people have a 'thing' like me and Kyle have goofing around, you and the other lunkheads 'thing' is basketball mine and your 'thing' is arguing, because whenever we get together we always argue" she explained hoping he would get it.

"And that's how it's always been" he added on, understanding what she was trying to explain

"Exactly" she nodded turning to face him with a smile.

"Why do we always argue for?" he questioned her.

"To be honest I really don't know" she answered back clueless she really didn't have any idea why they always argued.

"Me neither" he laughed.

"We're talking about arguing" she giggled at what they were doing; they argued it was their 'thing' end of.

"Stop" They shouted at the same time, they glared at each other for a few minutes and then burst out laughing.

"I've got the best idea" she said in between laughs.

"Here we go again" Troy rolled his eyes.

"Just listen Bolton" she fought.

"Would I dare not to?" he said with the sarcasm dripping off his voice.

"Very funny" she smirked.

"Well" he prompted her.

"Oh yeah the idea" she reminded herself, she giggled at her memory.

"You really are blonde aren't you?" he chuckled as he questioned her.

"Do you want to know the idea or not?" she knew that she was going to tell him no matter if he wanted to know or no he was going to find out.

"If I have to" he pretended not to care, he didn't like to admit it but she did come up with good ideas.

"How about we use some of the old theatre props?" she proposed with a cunning smile.

* * *

He grabbed her hand and she stumbled as she started walking holding onto his hand for support. 

"Where are we going?" she asked as she stopped.

"You'll see" he told her as he continued walking their hands still entwined

"Fine" she smiled, she loved surprises.

They got to the front of the theatre and he opened the door, they looked around and saw that only the janitor was in there.

* * *

Sharpay started walking to the prop room; they would ask Ms Darbus about it tomorrow first of all they had to find something that they could use 

"Wow" Troy amazed as Sharpay opened the door further.

The room was full of prop, swords, dresses, cupboards things you wouldn't even imagine a high school drama department would have they did have, he knew they worked hard, (Ms Darbus would never let them forget, she always mentioned something about drama in homeroom) to put the best performances as they could but he didn't know they worked this hard, and the year sit must have taken from all this to be collected, he didn't even want to think about it.

"Yeah" she nodded, she saw this room nearly everyday they always had to come in here to get props out, so for her it wasn't an amazing site, well not anymore. She knew she reacted the same way Troy did as a freshman when she first say this room, it was like prop heaven.

"I never even knew this room existed" he said as he followed her into the room leaving the door behind them open.

"You didn't know about a lot did you?" she giggled as she turned away from him.

"Oi" he objected as he took another look around the room.

"There's actually a lot we could use in here" she informed him walking towards the most recent props, which she and Carly had to sort out.

"Yeah but we have to go through a lot of stuff to find what we want to use" he told her sighing at how much stuff was here, it was cool to look at but not cool to have to go through it, but actually when he thought about it might actually be fun seeing what else he could find stashed under other things.

"Yeah well you better get digging then" she laughed as she started going through an old box of things.

"How about this?" Troy turned to face Sharpay.

" Troy were not going to use a pirate hat for the prom?" Sharpay shouted in reference to the old pirate hat that he had put on.

"Joke, this is what I wanted to show you" he laughed at her impatientness to find what he actually wanted to show her some decorations that he had found.

"It's perfect" she grinned finally it was working.

"I know" he gloated knowing that she would like it, it was the colour scheme that they (_she_) had agreed (_ordered_) it would be cream and just cream.

"I could arrange some centre pieces" she demanded his attention.

"How do you do that?" he asked her confused.

"Do what?" she questioned stopping what she was doing to face him.

"Know all these places" he told her, he was confused by all the connections she knew this person then this person it was so weird, she had the town wired.

"Well I was on the party committee unlike you Bolton I actually planned" she slowly said emphasising the planned.

"Oh" he rolled his eyes at her and pouted which made her have a laughter fit

"What else is around here?" Troy asked getting bored.

"This" Sharpay pointed to the large old table. She wanted to use it as the ballot desk, which surprise surprise they were in charge of which they then had to hand over to Mr Matsui.

"That" he asked in shock.

"Yes" she reassured him that, that was what she wanted to show him.

"We could get the technology department to sort it out" she carried on when he didn't say anything.

She had plans for the table, it was an old light coloured wood table that had delicate patterns carved in it, wanted to use it as a ballot table and at the end of the prom as a guestbook, yeah that's write the table would be a guestbook, she thought it would new, cool and original idea and Troy would find out about that it later, she didn't find it that important to tell him and it would be a surprise.

"Are you sure about that?" he eyed her, making sure she knew what she was doing.

"Yeah have some imagination" she assured him.

"Fine" he agreed, knowing that he didn't want to argue and most of the things she said worked out.

"We're doing an adaptation of Dance Tonight" (_made up_) she told him jumping over an old box to get nearer to him.

"So?" Troy asked not seeing what this had got to do with anything.

"Well that has a party scene in it and we're using loads of cream colours and flowers" she told him sitting down next to him on the old boxes.

"You think we could" he knowing what she was thinking.

"Exactly" she told him, it was like without saying much they knew everything the other was thinking.

"That's good" he complimented her.

* * *

They may have hung around in different social groups and ruled different parts of the school, but they were more similar then they could have imagined. "Yeah it is" she did exactly what he had done a few minutes ago. 

"Let's go our work is done for today" she grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

"Yeah tomorrow is another day" he chuckled as he turned the light of the room off.

_**A/N:** Sorry it's taken me a while to update I've been busy with life, lol, parties and college. I've got 8 exams in the next month that are really important so I won't be updating as much but I will try, So review and make me happy _


	8. Food Glorious Food

**Chapter Seven  
**

**Food Glorious Food **

"Bolton what is with you and cheapies?" she complained yawning.

"Just trying to keep on budget" he told her.

"That doesn't mean we get the canteen ladies" she revealed.

"And before you start I don't even want to know" she continued not wanting to her his weird theory behind his idea.

"Huh but I wasn't-"he argued.

"Just shh" she put her finger to her lips to silence him.

* * *

Ryan and Chad stopped at the door when they saw what was going on, they thought that they would come and help Troy and Sharpay and see what they got done so far. 

Chad was Troy's best friend and Taylor was his girlfriend and hung out with their group. Gabriella was Troy's ex girlfriend now she was going out with Ryan, Sharpay's brother.

"What's wrong?" Taylor asked as she saw Ryan and Chad stop at the door.

"Well" Gabriella said wondering too what they were doing.

"Maybe we should help them" Taylor pushed Chad out of the way, and looked into the room.

"No let's just go" Ryan pleaded with the girls not wanting to deal with the two of them. He had heard about all the arguments that the two had from Sharpay and could clearly hear her shouting at Troy on the phone nearly every night, and he didn't really want to help, the only reason he was here was because he got dragged by Gabriella.

The guys didn't want to get in the middle of an argument between the two, and even though the girls didn't want to admit it neither did they. So they walked away pretending like they had never come.

* * *

"You know what?" Sharpay said randomly to Troy. 

"What" he asked her tapping his feet on the desk in front.

"People" she answered with a word, looking away form his towards the window.

"You're gonna have to give me more than that?" he shrugged not understanding what she was trying to say, bringing up a random topic and then just giving him one word answers wasn't helping his understand what she was on about.

"It's Ryan and them I just saw them gawping from outside and they don't even have the decency it come in" she explained, the things with Sharpay was she was very attentive she knew what went on around her quite well as a child she found Ryan playing with her dolls, or the time in sophomore year when she saw Carly and Kyle making out, realising that they were going out.

Sharpay had her eye on everything that went on around her and she didn't know how but she heard some subtle voices whilst she was discussing with Troy and she kept talking but slightly looked past him to see Ryan and Chad's faces pushed up against the classroom and some brunette hair behind them.

"What where?" he exclaimed looking towards the door.

"Their gone now" she responded bluntly.

"Well thanks for that information" he said with the sarcasm evident in his voice.

"Back to what I was saying" she muttered quietly to herself collecting her thoughts. He continued to let her think, not being bothered to give her a comment.

"We had this lovely meal for mine and Ryan's 15th it was Broiled Lobster with Crab Stuffing, Vegetables, and Rice & Mango Salsa" she licked her lips at the thought of it. "Come back down to earth love money makes the world go round and if you hadn't already realised we don't have a lot of it." He sighed wondering why she was dreaming of something they obviously weren't going to get.

"I didn't think of that" she smiled sheepishly, hoping not to get into an argument because she could sense that neither of them were in the mood.

"I didn't think so" he chuckled at her quickness to jump in with an idea without thinking about it and he got to be right for once which satisfied him.

"We'll sort this mess out tomorrow" she told him getting off the table.

"Yeah" he acknowledged doing the same.

"Right now I just want to go home and go to sleep" she told him her intentions, she had a day which included an hour of theatre practise after school and a double session of Physical Ed which she wasn't successful in getting out of and which were also the last two periods of the day.

"Me too" he agreed stretching, his day consisted of practice before, at lunch and after school, the state game was coming up and his dad, wanted the team to be prepared which meant working harder if any opportunity came up, and having Ms Kale shouting in his ear about some forgotten English assignment last period hadn't helped him as it just gave him an excuse to sleep.

"Then let's get out of here" she proposed.

"Let's" he agreed following her.

* * *

The janitor had watched the teenagers leave the room, what they didn't know that as the janitor had seen them come to a classroom every day after school since they had been told to and every now and then watched them from outside to keep an eye on them, he caught there arguing and there fighting, from the first time he had seen them together he felt a developing connection between the tow, even if they argued and fought he could still deep down see the love they held for reach other, he was a janitor he had a lot of time on his hand after he had finished his shift, and the tow young teenagers interested them.

* * *

"Have any of you seen Troy?" Sharpay asked a group of girls as she pulled at her bag trying to keep it on her shoulder and the tray balanced in the other. 

"Yeah he's by there" one of the girls pointed down the hall.

"Okay thanks" she smiled walking towards where she could see the back of him.

She was holding a double layer chocolate cake, that she had made herself, yeah she truly had she had gone home and tried and was unsuccessful she talked to Rose their housekeeper about it and she had asked Sharpay why she was making a cake because if she wanted one she should have just asked, Sharpay knew this she replied and told her that she wanted to make the cake herself.

Her steps increased in speed as she got closer to him, she was proud of her cake and she wanted to show off and show Troy what she had done.

She tripped and fell loudly to the floor, she immediately looked around her to see what she had fallen on because she knew she tripped on something she just didn't know what it was.

It seemed that her instincts had let her down, but no one or nothing but Troy Bolton were to blame for this and she was going to let him know.

"Bolton" she screamed wiping cake from her face. She couldn't believe him, why did he always do this do her?

"Oh sorry" he apologized as he bent down to pick his backpack up.

"Here I call it payback" she giggled as she turned what was left in the tray upside down on Troy's head.

He fell onto the floor beside her and started laughing looking at the state she was in and she began to laugh is well and for the next few minutes the two teenagers were just sitting on the floor covered in cake laughing about nothing.

"Tastes good" he said as he took some of his shirt and put it in his mouth.

"Uh hum" she nodded.

Realising that they probably looked really weird and if they didn't get up where going to get told off and to clean the mess up, which she knew she didn't want to do she already looked a mess, so she placed the tray in her hands and she picked herself up brushing what cake she could off, she walked to her locker, he slowly got up and followed her.

"I'll meet you by your car after school we're going out" she informed him as she closed her locker.

"But where" he asked.

"Sharpay" he screamed in vain as she had already disappeared out of sight.

* * *

"We're here" she announced as she stopped her car on a familiar road, but Troy just couldn't remember where he had seen it before. 

"I know that" he told her.

"Well will you tell me why we're here again?" he questioned when she didn't say anything. This place he couldn't put his finger on it, he had seen it but where, he racked his brain but still nothing was coming to him.

"You'll find out soon enough" she smirked as she got out of the car.

Now he remembered where he had seen this road before it was the same road they had been onto to check the location for theatre restaurant maybe they were going back there, but then again maybe not there was a lot of other shops on this street and Troy so didn't know what Sharpay had planned for them

He wasn't paying attention to what Sharpay he was looking around the shops as they passed them trying to figure out which one or many ones she was going to go into her kept walking

"Troy" the screeching voice broke his thoughts.

He turned around to look for where she was; she was standing outside that restaurant giving him a look to tell him what was he doing.

He jogged back over to Sharpay with a hopeful smile, and they stepped into the restaurant; for the second time during their prom planning.

**Tomato Soup**

"Well for starters we've got one option as tomato soup, this would be perfect if you want to go with the option of a sit down traditional meal option" their waitress said as she put the two plates down.

The restaurant looked the same as it did a week ago, just this time it smelt strongly of cheese which was because of the special pizza offer that was on.

"Good old tomato soup" he said happily.

"This can't be at the top of the starter list" she moaned knowing this was not prom food.

"Yeah I know what you mean" he agreed.

"But that doesn't mean it doesn't taste good" she grinned putting a spoonful in her mouth.

"Can't disagree with you about that" he nodded doing the same.

What Sharpay loved about this place was it was so nicely designed and the people, working in the restaurant actually knew what they were in about and were nice.

What Troy liked about the restaurant was that they made really good food and they let them wash the dishes instead of calling the police on them.

**Cheese and Pickle Sandwiches**

Sharpay took a bite "This could actually work" informing him of her view.

"Um huh" he nodded trying not to speak with his mouth full.

This is what she wanted when she had phoned up and made an appointment with them about this, she wanted them to give them food that they would find appropriate and let them choose the best things that they wanted.

"Did you eat at lunch?" she eyed him suspiciously with the way he was acting first with the soup and now with the sandwiches.

"I had practise" he said in between bites.

"Poor baby" she touched his hand softly and gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Um huh" he nodded.

"Not" Sharpay smirked hitting his hand and removing her hand.

"Concentrate" she hissed.

"Okay" he gave up, why did he always think she was being nice to him only for her to be nasty to him again and she wasn't even letting him eat in peace

They continued to eat in silence, not having anything to say to each other.

* * *

"Oh my goodness lovelies" a voice screeched. 

"You're back" the voice was that of Maria, the same woman they had meet last week.

"Yeah" Troy pointed out.

"You should have told me I would have served you specially"

"It's okay we don't mind" Sharpay said politely, she really liked Maria she was so nice to them and she had only meet them once, it was just the aura that she gave off.

"Tell me how come you here then" Maria asked sitting down taking a seat.

"Oh because we're going to get the catering for the prom done from here"

"Oh my that's such good news thank you"

"No thank you"

"Maria" a worried voice was heard, Maria Sharpay now knew her name.

"It was really nice to see you loves again" She smiled as she got up.

"And you Maria" Sharpay grinned as Maria waved and walked away.

"Yeah for finger foods we could get sandwiches but change the fillings" Troy told her after Maria had walked away, he watched Sharpay she had her eyes intently on Maria in till she had eon through the double doors that lead to the kitchen.

"Yeah exactly my thoughts" Sharpay turned to face him.

**Caviar on Buttered Bread **

"This is very posh" Troy whispered trying not to embarrass them by saying that comment to loud.

"Is that what you eat at these dinner parties Evans?" he said as he took a bite of the bread, this was the first time he had tasted this.

"How would I know?" she argued.

"You're the one has them" he said.

"No I don't"

"Yes you do, the one in junior year" he retaliated.

"That was a party but a dinner party sounded better and went down better with my parents" she explained, she remembered that party it was the first big party she had held, and she had got away with it even though her parents had found out it didn't stay like a dinner party they forgave her because it was her and Ryan's birthday

"Okay" he sighed.

"Well the other option was a study session and I don't think they would have believed 100 people coming over for studying so me and Ry decided on a 'dinner party' and as I remember you went to that dinner"

"Yeah I did go" Troy prided, remembering that party well.

"Okay then"

"Don't lie now, but your parents do have dinner parties my parents go to them all the time, to mingle as they call it" Troy said getting back to his main point.

"But yeah they do have some" she said eating her bread.

**Knickerbocker Glory **

"This is a British delicacy a…"

They looked at each other waiting for the waitress to see say something.

"Knickerbocker Glory" the girl announced proudly as she set down two large tall glasses.

"This looks like a parfait" Troy stated.

"Yeah but with such a cooler name" Sharpay jumped up and down at the prospect of eating it.

"Yeah a knickerbocker" he pronounced.

"What a word" she dreamed.

"And it doesn't taste half bad" he said as he started eating his.

"Sure doesn't" Sharpay gobbled as she ate hers.

"I think you've ate enough for the next month" she giggled looking at the state of him.

"Yeah I think so" he burped.

"Ugh, keep that to yourself" Sharpay said turning her face away in disgust.

"I don't want you're germs Bolton" she screamed as he tried to get closer to her.

"You love it really" he gloated.

"Eww Troy stop it" she laughed moving away from him.

"No I really don't like it" she said seriously.

* * *

"Let's mix and match" Sharpay stated speaking a few minutes after the waitress had taken their finished glasses away. 

"It's not clothes" he proclaimed.

"I know" she said looking at his as to say I'm not stupid

"Okay how about we get a buffet option with unlimited drinks" he hoped she would agree because he thought it was a good idea.

"So how about sandwiches with different fillings, and a buffet with chicken chips etc and I think knickerbocker glories would be good as desert because they were wicked" she said quickly without arguing and to Troy this meant she agreed so he smiled to himself listening to her.

"Yeah I'd go with that" he nodded in agreement.

"Our work for today is done" she stood up looking around to see where the desk was so they could go and talk to Maria.

"It sure is" he grinned she actually acknowledged that he had done some work which made him happy to get praised, especially from Sharpay it was an honour.

* * *

They were stood at the desk waiting for Maria to come back out. 

"They might give us better prices because of all those dishes we washed" she said.

"Maybe" he hadn't thought about that but yeah maybe.

"They should not maybe the damages they caused to my nails that day" she annoyed looking at her chipped nails, she was unable to make an appointment with her manicurist till next week so her nails were still in the same shape as when they had left the restaurant.

"Your nails you didn't even do anything"

"Hey who washed that platter?" she asked him knowing the answer.

"Wasn't you?" he chuckled at her enthusiasm and her platter.

"Yes it was" she frowned.

"Fine it was you but that was the only thing you did wash"

"Whatever" she giggled knowing she had proved her point.

"Whatever too then" he said hastily turning away from her.

**_A/N:_**_ I wanted to add the scene about the other guys in at a sooner chapter but I decided against putting the scene in at all, but then now I wanted to put it back in and this was the a good chapter to put it in or I would have left it too late. _

_Just to get this across the janitor is not a stalker or whatever, he has just seen their relationship develop and I thought it would be nice to get an outside perspective on their relationship and I was going to add in a small scene about the janitor seeing them everyday but then it got prolonged a bit but I thought it went well._

_I was going to add the perspective of Maria at the restaurant but I thought that might be a bit to much, maybe later, hint hint _

_Yes I know it's a weird mis matched meal it was done purposely and it all took place in one restaurant because I didn't want it to seem to similar to the location chapter. So each food just separates out them eating it. I wanted to use a knickerbocker glory as a dessert so then when I went to check the spelling of it I realised it was a British treat wikipedia and it said that the closest thing in the US was a parfait, so I learned something and decided to incorporate it in the chapter._

_Sorry for the long AN, review :) _


	9. Man In Front Of The Mall

**Chapter Eight**

**Man In Front Of The Mall **

"We could get Beyonce she has one fine-"

" Bolton no you idiot we can't get Beyonce we don't even have enough money on the budget to get the man that sings outside the mall" she hit him upside his head.

"He's pretty good" he smudged proudly rubbing his head.

"Yeah" Sharpay rolled her eyes, why did she put up with him? she would do a better job organising and making this prom a success alone.

"I'm not joking" he prided.

" Bolton put a sock in it" she shouted.

"Fine" he said in a babyish voice.

"Actually and don't hit me now, you know the Café at the end of Brook Street"

"Yeah" Sharpay nodded her head unsure of what he was about to say next.

"There's a band there that we could-"he started telling her.

"Troy you're amazing" Sharpay screamed in delight as she gave him a hug.

"Sorry, I guess I got a little too excited" she blushed as she detached herself from him.

* * *

"I'll get them what do you want?" Sharpay announced as they entered the café.

"Whatever I don't mind, but coffee" he informed her.

"Okay" she told him as she walked to the counter.

He went to find them a table. She ordered them two lattes (which was coincidentally her favourite but it did have coffee in it), she looked over to the band playing she took a seat opposite Troy .

They were playing their third song, and Sharpay had to admit they were good and were one of the many reasons she came to this coffee house.

Troy took another sip of his latte and watched the band; this could actually turn out to be a good idea if they agreed.

The band finished their set and the dim lights, set into a spot light on the main singer.

"Everyone take 5 and we'll be back "

That gave them five minutes to talk to them; Sharpay arose from her chair and grabbed Troy's hand. He wondered why she was acting so impatiently and was jumpy

She really needed to go the toilet but she didn't want to leave them alone with Troy but she really had to go so she hoped Troy would do this.

"I got to go the toilet I'll be back now" she whispered into his ear as they were now near the stage.

"Okay" he said back.

When she got the toilet there was already a queue waiting, she stood behind another customer and wondered how Troy was doing.

* * *

"Hey" Troy said hesitantly he didn't know how to start things like this off, he hoped Sharpay would get back soon.

"Hey" the guitarist said looking up.

"Um I was wondering if um I could talk to you about performing" he stuttered out he couldn't believe he was actually doing this.

"Okay carry on" the lead singer consented.

"At the East high prom" he informed them squeezing his eyes.

"East high" the blonde haired singer repeated, thinking for a second where he had heard of that before.

"Jake isn't that where you went to school" the guy turned around and asked the drummer.

"Yeah" he nodded.

"I think we should do it" Jake smiled knowing that if they did it they would be able to perform at his high school.

"Yeah I think so too" the lead singer spoke with a glint in his brown orbs.

"That's good how much would you charge?" Troy smiled at his achievement and he had done it without Sharpay now hopefully they would be able to pay for them.

"That girl you were with is she like your girlfriend?" Ethan, the singer asked.

"No" Troy replied in confusion what did this have to do with what they were talking about.

"Okay then" he chuckled this meant that what he wanted could work.

"That's the thing we'll do it for free if you get me a date with her" he told Troy what had been going on in his head for the last few minutes and this explained why he was so quick to agree with Jake .

For the cause of the prom she would agree to it wouldn't she but he didn't want them to lose their chance.

"Yeah sure" Troy said worryingly. He tensed up knowing he would have to tell Sharpay about what he had done.

"Nice man" the singer smiled, extended his hand to Troy, which he shook with one eye to where Sharpay was.

* * *

Troy watched the toilet door swinging back and forth; finally he walked towards her before she got the chance to do the same.

"They agreed" he said quickly to her.

"Yes" she pumped her fists.

"But on one condition" he quietened his voice.

"What was it?" she asked him looking at her nails.

"For the lead singer to get a date with you" he took a step back from her.

" Bolton you said yes on my behalf" he got ready for a backlash.

"But I guess I would have done the same in that situation and he is cute so I'm not complaining" she changed her mind quickly realising his reasons for what he did and a hot date it wasn't all bad.

* * *

"Carly Carly" Sharpay shouted as she ran to where her friend was standing.

"What girl?" Carly said in a calming down hoping the tone of her voice would have the same effect on her.

"I got a date with the hot guy in Fellowers" she spluttered out quickly so excited to tell her, she tried to call her yesterday but her phone was off all night so first thing in the morning she ran around to find her.

"Oh my how did you pull that one off?" Carly asked in amazement.

"Well you know the prom planning we went there and he wanted a date with me for playing at the prom and Troy said yes" Sharpay said quickly without stopping she was jumping around.

" Troy said yes?" Carly said looking away pretending not to really care what the answer was to her question, though she did care about the answer she just didn't want Sharpay to know that.

"Yeah why?" Sharpay asked in surprise as to why Troy wouldn't say yes he knew what was on the line.

"Nothing" Carly smiled as she turned to look at Sharpay.

Sharpay didn't take much notice of her friends behaviour but if she had she would have noticed that Carly was surprised that Troy had yes because of how much he liked Sharpay even though he didn't show Carly knew that he liked her and that Sharpay was the same unable to admit her feelings.

Troy had been standing a few meters away with his face in his locker not wanting to get noticed but still wanting to hear what the girls were talking about and he could hear them clearly thanks to the hallway being empty except for the few people that came in early.

He didn't know why he was still standing there he should have just walked away once he had put his bag in his locker but no he had to stop and listen.

* * *

She skipped into the room and announced "Oh Troy I'm so happy"

"That's good" he sighed tired of this talk already, he didn't want to hear how cute this guy was, how much she liked him, whatever she had to say he didn't want to know he came to plan not girl talk.

"Yeah it is" she continued to gleam and dance around.

_She must not have got the memo I send out, _Troy laughed at his thoughts.

"You really don't care do you?" she asked him figuring out that he wasn't even paying attention to her not as much as an interest he had to the window.

"Oh yeah sure I do please go on" he sat up saying in a fake excited voice.

She pouted complaining, she wanted him to share her happiness "Oh spoilt sport"

"Okay do you want a ride home?" he asked her letting up to leave the room.

Sharpay scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion, how did he know she didn't have her car with her, she didn't tell him "Yeah thanks how'd you know?"

"I saw you walking into practically running into school this morning" he chuckled at the flashback in his mind as he took his bag out of his locker.

"Yeah well" she shrugged her shoulders, knowing he knew the reason why she had practically ran all the way to school that morning.

"Let me guess you were just so happy" he moved his hands in a circular motion to show her, what he felt was the extent of her happiness, more like craziness from his point of view.

He didn't see why she was so happy it was only a date, with some dude from a band, now if it was a date with him he could actually understand why she would be so excited, because if he didn't say so himself he was a great catch.

* * *

He was doing this because he cared, he wasn't jealous no he was there just in case, to protect her.

Troy had been sitting at the booth for the last five minute convincing himself that what he was doing was right.

"What would you like to order sir?" The waitress asked with her pen poised to start writing, just because he was spying that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy some good food at the same time.

Ethan, the lead singer of the Fellowers and Sharpay had arrived at the restaurant about 15 minutes earlier and had introduced themselves on the way here. They were now deep in conversation.

"See I knew if I asked you out you wouldn't have said yes" he informed her taking a spoonful of his food.

"I would have you just had to ask" she told him laughing.

He chuckled telling her "Well you got a free band for your prom now is well"

"Yeah we did and that made me very happy"

"So I made you very happy" Ethan smiled as he touched Sharpay's hand that was on the table.

"You could say that" she giggled back twirling a strand of her hair on her finger.

* * *

He punched his clenched fist into the table, getting some weird looks from the tables around him he crotched down into this seat.

He had enough; he got out from the booth and took a quick glance at his reflection in the window by the booth. He took a long breath as he composed himself.

Taking a few steps he reached their booth of 'love' like he called it in his head. They made him puke.

"Sharpay" Troy said in surprise.

She started at him in amazement " Troy"

"Yup" he nodded smiling at her.

"What do you want?" she said hastily as he just stood there, she motioned to Ethan trying to tell him to get lost without saying it hoping he would get the message through her actions.

He was laughing inside at her lame attempts to remove him from their booth, it wasn't working and he knew it "I want to talk to you"

"Fine, what do you want to say?" she annoyed hoping to get this over and done with because he was ruining her date.

"I spoke to Maria at the restaurant and she said they're going to back out if you don't give them a call as it's an emergency" he spat out the first thing that came into his mind, and as they had only been at the restaurant a few days ago.

"Oh my I'll get on it now" Sharpay slid out of the booth with her sidekick in her hand already tapping away.

"Ethan you don't mind if I leave do you?" she asked him apologetically, not wanting to leave their date.

He shook his head telling her it was fine "No if it's important babe"

"Yeah thanks for a great night" she leaned over and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek, leaving a smear of her freshly coated lip-gloss on his cheek.

"Yeah it was worth the gig" he put his hand to his cheek and laughed.

"Bye" she waved as she put the rhinestone-studded phone to ear.

She was a beautiful girl and he had a wonderful time with her, he waved back "Bye"

"Sir you're foods ready" the waitress tapped his shoulder informing him.

"I'm sure she was mixing me up with someone else so let's just go" he tugged at her arm.

She gave him a weird look and questioned him "How did you know where to find me?"

He was prepared for this kind of question he had thought all this out in his head, he quipped "Let's just say it was an instinct"

"Well Ethan was nice he told me about all the band's plans, their going to LA soon, he was really cool and I think we might do that again sometime" she said looking at her phone, just when she needed it, it was letting her down.

"No" he shouted slightly.

"And why not, Bolton?" she looked at him like he was crazy.

"Is there something I should know?" she started t him coldly taking a step towards him.

He tensed up, but quickly replied "No no not at all" as he held his hands up in front of him, hoping she wouldn't walk closer to him, she scared him.

"You're acting weirder than normal Bolton" Sharpay commented suspiciously.

"No I'm always like this"

She took a few steps away from him so she could start talking as the phone decided to now work.

* * *

" Bolton" she had an angry glare on her face, and she was heading towards him.

"Crap" he grumbled to himself plastering a smile on his face.

He said in a robotic voice "Yes Ms Evans" he gulped waiting for her to say something.

"Don't give me that there's no problem with the catering" she punched him on the arm.

"I must have got it wrong then" he rubbed his arm, for a girl she hit hard, he tried to work around this and tell her what he had thought of.

"Wrong then completely wrong like wrong out of the world wrong"

He knew he was wrong she didn't need to tell him "Okay I get it" he innocently cried.

* * *

Driving home in silence was killing him, she hadn't said anything and she didn't have any other choice but to go home with him, as Ethan had left the restaurant, and she as sure didn't want to walk home.

"Why couldn't you just do it you knew how much this meant to me?" she screamed pulling at her seatbelt to show her frustration.

"Okay sorry next time I'll put you're dating before the prom" he patronised

She hated the way he had an answer to everything she said "Oh shut up you're annoying me"

"Well you're annoying me" he countered back.

They both knew they didn't hate each other far from it.

She stared at him he had a smug face she'd had enough "I don't went to listen to you any longer stop the car" Sharpay ordered.

"What" he looked around at her bemused at her request, it was 12 at night on a link up road and she wanted him to stop so she could get out to go where.

"Stop the car and let me out" she screamed.

"Fine have it your way" Troy slowed the car down. She flung the door out and as stopped out she immediately regretted it, it was a cold night and she didn't have a jacket or a cardigan but she wasn't going to let Troy know he had got her. She pushed the door closed and started walking.

This probably wasn't the smartest thin he had done, and he didn't; even know why he did it, he could have just left her on her date.

"Sharpay, Sharpay, Sharpay, Shar will you just damn listen" he said in different voices, but then getting frustrated as she didn't respond to him.

That voice was starting to get on her nerves couldn't he just take a hint and leave "I don't understand why you couldn't have handled it" she angered towards him

"Yeah well you're the one who's always bossing other people about"

"What has that got to do with this?" she bellowed at him.

"I don't know it's sorted now" he tired to talk to her in a mellow voice,, to try and clam the heated situation down.

He hit his head on the dashboard; he stopped the car and got out.

"Get in the car Sharpay" he grabbed her moving hand turned her around to face him making her stumble in to him.

"No I won't" she tried to get out of his strong grip.

"How are you going to get home then?"

"I'll walk" she snapped at him pushing him away from her, stepping away from him, she could feel that he had stopped walking.

"Just go home, Sharpay" he said irritated at her attempts to be stupid, yet again.

"Don't order me around Bolton, you don't know me" she spat at him turning around to face him, but at the same time trying to keep as further away from him as she could without letting him know that he was getting on her nerves because she didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

"Unfortunately I do" he snapped straight back at her, tired of her games he hadn't done what he had done just for her to start walking on the pavement at 1 in the morning.

"Having any trouble with your boyfriend babe I could take you home" a young man that looked like he was in his 20's asked Sharpay from behind her.

"No you're not taking her anywhere" he said not even bothering to even correct him that he wasn't her boyfriend.

She shook her head "No thanks for offering I'll be okay"

"Okay" the man nodded and continued to walk.

She didn't want to go with Troy but she wasn't that stupid to go with an unknown stranger, she still had some sense.

Pulling at the door viciously she caught his attention; she slammed the door and put her seatbelt on.

Why did he stay and convince her, he should have gone home was it because he cared or was it because he was a nice person he couldn't even leave his enemy on the road at night.

He took a quick glance at her she was looking out of the opened window, the wind blowing in her soft ringlets, and the smallest smile growing on her lips as she inhaled the cold air. To him she looked perfect even after everything she had put him through today.

* * *

He now knew what was wrong with him.

He was crushing on Sharpay Evans.

Damn there was something wrong with him.

* * *


	10. Sewing Tablecloths

**Chapter Nine  
**

**Sewing Tablecloths  
**

She strutted into the room throwing a book down on the desk, Troy glanced over at it _Tablecloths _was written in loopy writing on the front of the scrap bookhe titled his head sideways the book was quite big and had material poking out of it, he guessed this was some samples she had picked up he didn't know where she found the time to go and do these things she was always so prepared.

"Tablecloths?" Troy asked in confusion.

"Of course Bolton we need tablecloths"

"Well I could talk to my mom about that she could make some for us" he told her proudly, he was quite a mommy's boy but that he would ever admit to it and he just hoped she would agree because he had all but said yes on her behalf.

"Really" she eyed him, not wanting him to lie.

"Yeah" he nodded enthusiastically.

"Well I'll come around your house after school and we can talk to her about it together then" she proposed.

"Okay" he started whistling looking away from her.

Unnoticed to him she frowned wondering if she had done something wrong and she thought they were getting along.

* * *

"So you're the young girl that was down here last week" Susan Bolton said in a stern tone. 

"Yeah I'm sorry about that Mrs Bolton" Sharpay apologised; worried she had made a bad impression.

"Its okay Sharpay Troy explained everything didn't you Troy" Susan laughed to show that she had been joking, which calmed Sharpay down.

The first thing he had done when they come into the kitchen was opened the fridge, so that's where he was now looking for something to eat. "Yeah I did nothing to worry about" he waved them off taking a bite of last night's leftover cold lasagne.

"There's never anything to worry about when you around right?" his mom convulsed knowing her son wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying.

"Exactly how did you know?" he said proudly, finishing off the tub of food. He went over what his mom had said "Oi" realising she was being sarcastic.

"How about I take you two down to the market tomorrow and we can see if we can find anything" Susan offered them, knowing how much they both wanted to this and she didn't mind getting to know the girl Troy liked better, she was a mom she knew things and she enjoyed spending time with her son which she hadn't got a lot of these last few weeks with states coming up.

"Yeah we would like that Mrs Bolton" Sharpay answered without even asking for Troy's opinion.

"You can call me Susan Sharpay darling" Susan told her.

"Okay Susan" Sharpay replied nervously.

She knew she had only just met Troy's mom but the friendliness and kindness that she was showing was what made Sharpay like her instantly.

* * *

Sharpay had come around to the Bolton house early that morning, 9 o'clock to be precise she didn't want them to be waiting for her, Mrs Bolton let her in and she sat down in the front room of family terrace house waiting for them to be able to go. 

"Sharpay honey, do you mind coming here a minute?"

"Sure" she answered getting up from her seat on the end of the sofa to make her way to the kitchen, where his mom was calling her to.

"Yeah I was wondering do you want some breakfast-" Susan started saying.

"Um sure I'd like that" she spluttered out way to quickly then she would have liked, she wanted Mrs Bolton to like her.

Susan stopped what she was doing for a second to look at Sharpay "Okay and if you don't mind could you call Troy please I've called him 3 times already but he never listens and I've just so much to do" she fretted getting back to the eggs.

"It's okay Mrs Bolton I'll go and do it" she said smiling at how much his mom was worrying.

She walked up the stairs and into the hallway that lead to the bedrooms and bathroom. Noticing the pictures that were hung up on the halls, she glared at them intensely. When she had come over after their location searching she hadn't taken much notice of these pictures as she was in such a hurry to get clean.

All of the pictures had Troy in them, basketball photos, portrait pictures, family pictures. She continued walking down the hallway and not realising that she had come to the end she brought her hand to her head and wondered how she had passed Troy's room she must have been in such a daze she hadn't even noticed.

Knocking on the door a few times, she got no reply so she slowly opened the old oak door, the door creaked slightly as she let herself in and left the door open behind her she saw Troy clad in jut his boxers sprawled over his bed. How was she going to do this?

Watching over him, she listened as he snored quietly she leaned into him and poked his bare shoulder, when she was at home she knew how to get her brothers awake, just shout that woke them up but she wasn't going to do that when she was somebody else's house, continuing to prod him she only got the occasional grunt and him twisting his body away from her. That hadn't worked. She decided to whisper in his ear.

"Mom go away" he whimpered throwing his hands around in the direction of her face; she moved away from him not wanting to get hit. She had to resort to another method she liked to use on her brothers.

She grabbed his duvet, she was through with being nice there was one thing not waking up and there was another thing annoying her. She pulled at it roughly.

_Whoops _

She plodded to the other side of the bed, and cringed as she saw Troy lying in a hump with the duvet tangled up in him, she wanted to wake him up not break his neck.

"Sharpay" he said groggily, blinking.

She looked over him "Sorry" she offered apologetically.

"Well"

Gazing at him she wondered what he wanted her to say "Well" she repeated and bounced on her heels.

"Help me up?" he said irritated, first she threw him to the floor and then just stood watching him on the floor.

She sighed as she reluctantly held her hand out. She prostrated forwards at an alarming rate. Her right hand was entwined with his left as that was the hand she had offered him the other hand was on his bare chest.

Blushing, she could feel her cheeks burning up she removed her hands from him, and got up and took a few steps back.

He picked himself up from the floor trying not to laugh at the awkwardness of the situation, by the time he had looked at her; he could see her walking out of his room.

Maybe she did like him.

* * *

"Damn I feel so gay" Troy complained keeping his hands in his jeans pocket, pretending like he wasn't there. 

"Don't worry Troyie I won't tell anyone you're secret" she giggled into his ear and then skipped away from him.

"You" he said running behind her.

"Children" his mom shook her head as she laughed along with the stall owner.

He caught up with her and picked her up and started tickling her, with her shrieks gathering sweet looks from people, as the pair looked like a young couple.

"Actually before you attacked me I was going to say I agreed" he responded to her comment by poking her continuously.

"Well come kids I'll treat you both to some ice cream" Mrs Bolton informed them as she put their bags into the boot of the SUV. They had both surprisingly agreed on the same material, which was a cream silk and had got yards of it.

"Yeah ice cream" Troy gleamed walking towards the ice cream stall.

"Can I have chocolate mom?" he asked her politely like a little boy.

His mom nodded in agreement and turned to Sharpay "What would you like Sharpay?"

"Strawberry please" she answered.

"Can I see your ice cream?" Troy asked in between conversation to Sharpay.

She handed him her cone and asked him "Sure what's wrong with it?" she looked at it curiously in his hand.

He licked the cone and handed it back to her"Nothing I just wanted some of it"

"Oi you have your own" she cried pointing to his.

Mrs Bolton watched them argue over ice cream, they would be perfect if they just opened their eyes and realised their feelings for each other.

"Perfect" Susan chuckled to herself.

Troy took a quick look at his mom "Exactly" he gleamed focusing on Sharpay who was eating her ice cream.

* * *

"We have a problem" Troy told her as she entered the room, he had been sat waiting for her, for a few minutes and pondered how to break the news to her he then came to the decision to just come right out and say it. 

"What!" she panicked even before she knew there was a problem, when there was a problem something bad had happened.

"My mom can't finished off the tablecloths"

"Why not?" she freaked.

"She from the bottom few steps and hurt her arm, so she can't do anything with it for two weeks" Troy explained helplessly.

She looked at him making sure she processed what he was saying "Two weeks"

"Prom is in two weeks, what are we going to do?" Sharpay fretted, why did something always go pear shaped.

"Don't worry we'll think of something" he tried to comfort her by putting his arm around her.

she didn't escape his gentle grip "I got it"

"Got what?" he said looking around trying to find it.

"The solution to the tablecloth mess" she sighed catching his attention.

"Carry on" he nodded.

"We could make them" Sharpay announced hesitantly wanting him to agree.

"We?" he exclaimed.

"Yeah well your mom just teaches us how to make them and we can't waste the money on the material to get someone else to do them"

"If you tell anyone about this" Troy threatened not wanting this to be hung over him.

"Don't worry I won't" she convinced him.

* * *

She was over the Bolton's house for the third time that week. She was sat on the sofa Indian style watching Troy sewing intently whilst keeping one eye on the basketball game that was on. 

She and Troy were still learning how to do it, or so you should say she was. She couldn't understand how Troy got the hang out it so quickly and was on his 7th tablecloth of the week whilst she hadn't even finished one which frustrated her because she wasn't being productive and Troy actually knew how to do it and she didn't, she figured it was because his mom knew how to do it he did to, it was harder for her she had to learn from scratch. The truth was Troy knew even less about sewing than Sharpay did, sure his mom sewed every now and then but it wasn't a skill he had picked up until now and he even surprised himself with how good he was at it, which made him proud that he had actually learned how to do it.

It seemed so easy but it wasn't, making sure the stitches were in the right places not using un matching colours, not stabbing yourself with the needle which she had done all of.

"Guys do you want a break?" Mrs Bolton announced coming into the living room, seeing the two teens and knowing that they had been working for about 2 and a half hours, and she knew her son well he was getting a bit bored that's why the basketball game was blaring and she knew something was wrong with Sharpay so she planned to talk to her about that.

Turning to look at his mom Troy nodded eagerly "Yeah"

"I made cookies" she told Sharpay watching the teen not getting up, like Troy had in seconds.

"No thank you Mrs Bolton I'll just stay here"

"Okay if you're sure" Susan asked her.

"Yeah she is mom come on its cookie time" he exclaimed happily as he pulled his mom by the hand.

Susan watched Sharpay from the kitchen; she had her head in her hands and muttering something to herself. She left Troy eating the cookies, and walked back over to her.

"Sharpay what's wrong?" she asked softly as she took a seat next to her on the sofa.

"It's um" Sharpay stuttered, not wanting to bother Mrs Bolton over something petty.

"Don't tell me it's Troy what did he say do you, did he say you were big fat monkey he says that sometimes when he's watching the basketball you shouldn't take it to heart-" she blabbered out not wanting Sharpay to get offended by Troy's stupid antics.

"No that's not it" she chuckled, hearing that story.

Susan took Sharpay's hands carefully in hers, as she didn't want to damage her injured arm more, in hers, so they were now sitting face to face "What's the problem then?"

"It's just I can't do this" Sharpay clutched at the material in her hand that was sewed in a ball, by her.

"Okay" Susan replied in hearing Sharpay's feelings, understanding what had been going on.

"And Troy can, I mean come on he's a guy I should at least be able to do it" Susan nodded as she heard what had been bothering the young teen, she carried on "He's so much better than me" Sharpay complained with a hint of jealousy.

"Hand me the ball" Susan told her trying to enlighten the mood, which made Sharpay laugh because it was a ball even thought she didn't want to admit it, she had sewed a ball.

"Okay now what you do is keep the material straight, and then fold the edge over and just take the needle and pout it in and then under over under over and repeat until you get to the end and remember to keep folding" she explained for the second time that week in more depth and hoped the young blonde would understand she didn't want to see her distressed over something minor like this.

"Oh my I get it thank you thank you" Sharpay jumped around on the sofa, making Susan chuckle.

"Come on I'll walk you home" Troy offered as he turned the TV off.

Sharpay gleamed the afternoon had gotten better and she had gotten 2 tablecloths done, maybe not as big as Troy's tally of 10 but yeah to her it was an achievement and she had Susan to thank for it "Okay let me just grab my stuff"

"Mom I'm walking Sharpay home I'll be back in fifteen minutes" he shouted to tell his mom.

"Okay" she replied back.

Sharpay started at him "Let me say bye to your mom this will take just one minute"

"One minute to long" he moaned slumping into the couch.

"Bye Mrs Bolton I'm going now" Sharpay said as she entered the kitchen.

"Okay Sharpay love and remember what I told you" she said as she gave Sharpay a comforting hug.

"Yes I will" she answered as she detached from the hug.

"Bye" Susan waved as Sharpay walked away form her.

"Bye" Sharpay waved back smiling as she walked backwards.

Mrs Bolton was a little worried that she had scared Sharpay with her comments at the start of the week when she had come over to talk about taking them to the market, she didn't want her to feel that way "And remember Sharpay you're always welcome here"

"Thank you"

* * *

"Troy" she said in excitement as they walked along the path. 

"Yeah" he answered her.

"Did you ever play hopscotch when you were a child?" she asked him.

"Yeah I did why?" he looked at her wondering what was going on in that devish mind of hers.

She giggled at his question, so quick to judge "Because I want to play now" she told him stopping on the pavement.

"You're such a big kid" he told her stopping also.

"And you're not" she responded poking out her tongue.

"Whatever" he waved her off.

"Have you got a stone?" she asked him after a few moments of standing in the same spot, she was going to play even if he didn't want to.

"Oh yes indeed I do what stone would you like out my collection the brown one the agree one"

"Very funny"

"Aha" she exclaimed as she picked up something from the stoned path.

She started drawing an outline of a hopscotch with the stone that she found "Okay this is 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10" she told him as she drew down the numbers.

She continued jumping around for a further ten minutes and even coaxed Troy into doing it once which he regretted but it was worth it so to see her smile "Can we go now people are staring to look at us weird?" he told her getting up from his position of sitting on the sidewalk.

"Are you really that ashamed to be seen with me?" she pretended to cry.

"You know it" he patted her on the back.

"Meanie" she complained giggling.

"You know I love you really in a friend kind of way"

"Yeah" she responded happily.

"Um Sharpay I need to tell you something" he cringed as they stopped in front of her house, was he ready he hadn't even planned on doing this it just sort of came out.

"Sure hit me" she prompted him, after talking to his mom she felt much better.

"Well its I like you" it was one of those now or never decisions and he chose now.

"Oh Troy that's so sweet I never would have thought this when we started planning but "I like you too"

"Really?" he looked at her unbelievably, he wanted to make sure.

"Yeah don't be so shocked even though we've had our fair share of up and downs it's good to know we can still be friends through all of it"

"Friends right" he said quietly, trying not to change his mood to much.

"Okay bye" she gave him a kiss on the cheek and skipped away humming a tune.

She thought about what he said, they were friends.

But did she want more .

_I can't fall for him I just can't _

**_A/N:_**_ My exams are finally over. YAY!! Chapter dedicated to _**Unlove You**


	11. Fast Food Spilling

**Chapter Ten **

**Fast Food Spilling **

He wanted to tell her what he really meant so he would be able to find out if she felt the same way or not, well that was just going to have to wait because he had other plans tonight.

"Okay let's get started we've got to pick up the-"Sharpay talked as she walked into the room, placing her things down at a desk.

"I've got to do something today" Troy told her coldly.

"Important? Because we've got-"she tried to tell him but got cut off.

"Yeah it is" he replied giving her a look as to say 'obviously'.

She looked at him, he portrayed no emotion, for her to figure out if, what he was saying was the truth, but if he didn't want to stay she couldn't force him "Okay" she looked away getting items out of her bag, ready for a long night alone.

"Bye" he waved weakly as he grabbed his bag and left the room.

She didn't respond to him as she was too busy thinking about how much she had to do and now knowing that it was going to take her double the time, which annoyed her because she hated getting home late everyday so this was going to be very late. They had a meeting with the caterer today and they had to go over and collect the decorations so there was a lot to be done and now she had to do it alone.

* * *

Leaving the decorations shop for the last time that evening she slumped on the hood of her car, she placed her hands on the smooth silver metal that covered the car slipping off , she thought about what Troy would be doing that was so important. 

"Dude dude" Chad frantically waved his hand in front of Troy's face, breaking him out of his trance.

Chad looked at him giving him a weird look, as to ask him why he was not talking much "Troy you're having fun right?" he asked whispering not wanting any of the other guys to hear their conversation, he delineated a smile.

"Yeah fun" Troy chuckled patting Chad on the back and listened to the guys' conversation, not wanting Chad to ask any more questions.

The truth was he was having fun they were his friends and of course whenever he was with them he was having fun, but it was just he wanted to be with Sharpay right now. He knew he liked her, liked her. He just had to come up with a way for her to understand that.

The only reason he agreed to come tonight was because the guys had pressured him into it.

_The basketball team had just come into the locker room after their morning practise, yes morning practise before school which meant up getting early, Troy hated it just as much as everyone had told him they did, but whatever he said to his dad made no difference he thought it would be good for them because when they start the day they would have basketball on their mind. _

_"Yeah it will be" _ _Chad__ chuckled as he grabbed his towel to take a shower. _

_Troy caught snippets of the conversation and realised they were on about going out somewhere, which he couldn't, so he took his things and was about to head for the showers. _

_"_ _Troy__ you coming?" Zeke questioned him innocently. _

_He looked around at his friends "Where?" he asked looking away trying not to attract attention. _

_"Come on dude you know down to Wendy's on Thursday" _

_"Oh no I can't I got to-"he started to explain. _

_But got cut off by "Let me guess prom plan" _ _Chad__ snorted with sarcasm, the other guys started laughing. _

_"Oh come on you've been doing that for the last four weeks" Chad complained, he was going to get Troy to come on Thursdays or get him to admit he liked Sharpay Evans, either way he was going to get some satisfaction. _

_"Sorry for trying to get you a nice prom" Troy huffed, first they tell him to fix problems, and then even when he got pulled into planning against his own will, after that stupid plan had failed, they still complain, some people were never happy. _

_"You haven't hung out with us for ages now come on" Jason piped up explaining his view. _

_Chad__ looked at him and chuckled "She's not you're girlfriend is she?" he enquired casually. _

_"No she's not" _ _Troy__ immediately answered, not wanting anybody to get any thoughts. _

_"So you have to come now no excuses" _ _Chad__ and patted him on the back as he passed him to finally take that shower. _

_Without having even said anything he had agreed to going and maybe it would be good for him to spend some time away from Sharpay and get some perspective on this whole 'I like her, does she like me?' thing. _

And he didn't want to tell them quite yet about his feelings because first he wanted to know about how Sharpay felt; he didn't want to make a fool of himself by telling his friends then Sharpay telling him she hated him and would never want to go out with him which was as much of a possibility as her saying yes.

He didn't know which way her mind worked, one minute she was nice and sweet, the next she was mean and cruel, but he liked her all the same.

When she's got nervous she ate junk food. She knew it was fattening but it was so tasty, she didn't want to worry about that now she would work it off tomorrow.

Still her mind was on Troy and his whereabouts; she would ask him tomorrow and show him some of her blisters that she had gained from all the carrying boxes back and forth.

She walked up to the counter to order.

"Can I have a double cheeseburger meal please?" she asked politely as she tapped her chipped nails on the counter, yeah she really needed to get a manicure but with all this going on and finals coming up she really didn't have enough time to even sleep forget about manicures.

Hearing loud chuckles that sounded like some jocks, she was used to this sound seeing as she sat a few tables away from the basketball lunkheads at lunch, she turned the corner and saw the East high basketball team, where was Troy. This better not have been the important thing he had to do, because if it was then he was going to get it.

Luckily no one had noticed her she hid behind one of the booths and watched as Troy come out of the bathroom.

_Oh it was on now_, she had been working so hard and this just infuriated her that he had just been sat here lapping up all the fun, whilst all she had to show for her efforts were all the boxes of decorations in the school storing cupboard, ready to take out when they needed them, and a finalised list of all the food.

"You're order, double cheeseburger meal with a diet coke" the counter girl announced to Sharpay as she set her order down in a Wendy's brown paper bag.

"Thank you" Sharpay smiled as she began to open the bag and walked slowly away.

He was sitting on the outside of the booth full of basketball jocks, perfect for what she wanted. She took the top of her drink off and dropped it in the bag and now she was standing in front of the booth, some of them had stopped talking, noticing her presence there.

Troy turned to look at what they were all looking at and opened his mouth to say something.

The plastic cup was now starting to overflow with the strong grip she had on it, she splashed the contents of the cup over him.

"What the hell?" he howled standing up drenched in diet coke. She grinned and strolled out to the looks of the other customers. In an instant getting over the shock, all the guys started laughing uncontrollably, not managing to say anything or help Troy.

"What's wrong with her?" Chad managed to stifle out between his laughter.

"A lot" Troy raged as he got reached for another napkin from the empty dispenser.

She knew she should never have trusted a lunkhead, so why did she?

**_A/N:_**_ Quick note I got over 100 reviews, thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far. This chapter was quite hard to write because I wanted it to end where Troy reaches for napkins and it's empty lol, so this is not my favourite chapter I just love that line lol and the next chapter will be longer and cuter, because it's already written I can promise that much. So yeah it might be a bit shorter than the others but that doesn't mean you don't review :) _


	12. Get Out

**Chapter Eleven **

**Get Out**

_And I'll do anything I can_

This was finally his way of getting out of this planning, which he resented getting into at the start. But for some reason known to him he had this feeling of still wanting to do and do it with her. He just wanted to tell her so he could finally find out how she felt, but that was going to have to be put on the back burner for a little while, he would have to get her to come around first.

Having just had a shower after coming back from Wendy's, he had managed to get all the coke smell out of his hair, he was lying on his bed in his boxers and a wife beater thinking about the evening's events.

Maybe he should talk to her, no, she probably wouldn't want to talk to him now and if he called her now that would mean looking for his phone which he could never find and he should give her some time to cool off about it will that's what Chad always told him when it came to girls, but who listened to Chad.

He pulled his wife beater over his head and threw it on the floor and pulled the covers over himself and fell asleep thinking about her.

Walking back and forth around her room, she stopped waiting for anything. She had said that she would do a better job planning it herself and now was her chance, which she was unwilling to take. She just wanted am explanation, anything because this was stepping on her last nerves, all she needed after ploughing around town for the evening was to find the person that was meant to help her having a relaxing time with his friend's.

Having come back from Wendy's over an hour ago, when she had walked out, she had sat in her car for a few minutes and thought if she should go back in and apologize to Troy, because she knew she had done the wrong thing but really she just lost control and it was unfortunate that the drink was the nearest thing to her. But she decided against it and drove off with the meal she came to get in tow.

She had got ready for bed still waiting for that call or maybe to even see him, she wasn't going to turn this around on herself, she could have been hanging out with her friends too tonight but no she hadn't done that and so neither should he.

He hadn't called her nothing, he totally blew her off, and now she wasn't going to let him get away with it, because he had to watch out tomorrow she was going to be ready for one hell of an argument.

_To help you break out of this spell_

He made his way over to the classroom apprehensively.

"What makes you think you're welcome here?" she screamed the instant he stepped into the room.

"Well I am co planner" he told her, knowing this conversation, or argument as it was probably going to turn out to be by the sounds of her tone, this wasn't going to be pretty.

She glanced over at him and grunted "Correction you were co planner"

"What's wrong with you?" he asked her cautiously taking a step towards her.

She stopped what she was doing which was standing over a desk with a big book in front of her, trying to figure some stuff out "A lot is wrong with me and a lot more will be wrong if you don't leave" she looked at him waiting for him to say something or leave because she knew she didn't have the time to waste.

"I'm sorry" he tried to tell her, he didn't want her to react this way maybe he should have just called her.

"Get out" she pointed to the door, surprised at her own reactions. "I don't need your help" she carried on as he just stood there.

"I told you I'm sorry" he repeated stepping ever closer to her.

"Don't come near me" she stuttered out putting her hands up to tell him that he should stop coming near her.

"I'll do it myself" she smarted proudly banging down the large book for effect.

"Fine I'm leaving" he surrendered to what she wanted, hoping that she would change her mind if he said he would leave he made his way slowly to the door, and she still hadn't changed her mind, well he was just going to have to try harder, he banged the door shut after him.

"And don't come back" she shouted at the door, throwing a book at the closed door, in frustration.

___Hold on to what you believe_

He had to make it up to her but how.

Standing by his locker, he heard that familiar laughter. He turned to look and there was Sharpay at her locker, with Carly laughing about something. She was stuffing some bags into her locker, he watched as Carly motioned Sharpay to move which she did and watched Carly push the bags in and close the locker, laughing.

Not being able to hear what they were saying wasn't helping but he didn't want to take the chance of going closer and getting caught, he peeked from the corner of his locker again and observed Carly flapping her arms around and Sharpay doing the same.

He got it; he knew what he was going to do and it was lunch so it was a prefect idea to do now.

Carly paced past him giving him a small smile which he returned she didn't hate him like Sharpay did that was something, to him that also meant that she wasn't with Sharpay, he looked past her to see Sharpay standing by a near notice board reading something intently.

Taking a few breaths he composed himself, he closed his locker and sauntered over to where Sharpay was standing.

She raised her eyebrows at him and sighed "Get lost Bolton"

"Get lost Bolton" he repeated as a robot.

"Argh" she frustrated squeezing her hands into two balls.

He did the same "Argh" and copied her actions.

Realising what he was doing "Fine" she huffed and twisted on her heels to walk away.

"Fine" he copied her and twisted so they were now shoulder to shoulder.

She flattened her skirt, trying to calm herself down and turned to face him "Turd" she bellowed, she got easily annoyed by this game her younger brother used it amongst his other ways, to get what he wanted. She knew what Troy wanted and she wasn't going to give in.

"Turd" he did what he had been doing. Sharpay flicked her hair and left the notice board.

After walking for a minute or so Sharpay stopped "You know what following me around and saying everything I say isn't going to make me forgive you" she expanded telling him. He wanted to say something else but repeated what she said.

Why didn't he just leave her alone she tried to quicken her step but he did the same, where was the one place she could go where he wouldn't, got it.

She stopped in front of the girls toilets and turned to find him with staring at the door; she winked at him and the door closed behind her.

He looked both ways, through the hallway not many people he was going to do this because he knew that she thought he wouldn't he opened the door; luckily there was no one else in the toilets, lucky it being meatball Tuesday in the canteen.

___I am standing in the distance  
You can take your time_

He actually came in, which she hadn't anticipated, maybe he was serious about apologising but she didn't understand, why "Why do you want to come back anyway, I thought you hated prom planning" she confronted clearly showing her fury.

"I did, but I got used to it and…" he stumbled on his words not saying what he wanted to.

"And" she prompted him, nodding her head.

"And I-like-spending-time-with-you" he befuddled out, in some weird way he didn't know before why he looked forward to their meetings, but he understood now.

"What" Sharpay joked she never would have thought he would have been saying that to her and she believed that neither did he by the genuine look on his face, she melted.

"Don't make me say it again" he warned her.

"Fine I'll forgive you but one more mistake and I swear you'll be on your butt faster that you can say prom planning"

He stepped towards her and gave her in a hug "Okay prom partner"

_____Don't ever think that it's too late  
I will always be your friend_

They walked in unison with each other, having a conversation about some homework that they had to do they made their way into the classroom, the lesson was English and was one of the classes that they shared.

She made her way over to her seat which was in front of Carly, who gave her a wave.

"Troy get off" she pushed him pathetically; he had placed himself on her desk.

He smirked "You know you love me"

"Mr Bolton will you please get to your seat" the teacher said in a stern tone.

"Yes sir" Troy jumped off the desk and held Sharpay's face in his hands softly, well aware that all the classes' eyes were on him including the teacher's he gave her a quick kiss on the top of her head, she grinned in response, chuckling he walked over to his desk.

"Aww" Carly cooed loud enough for Sharpay to hear, who tried to concentre on what the teacher was saying and not what Troy had done.

_____Never far behind _

___****__A/N: __Song belongs to Aly&Aj, chapter belongs to me and the reviews you'll send belong to you :) _


	13. Borrowed Flowers

**Chapter Twelve **

**Borrowed Flowers **

"We need flowers" Sharpay told him happily sitting beside him.

He titled his head to look at her "No we don't" he shook his head, why did she need to spend money on all these minor details.

"Yes we do" she gave him a look which said 'are you crazy?'

Interesting, flowers he had some of those "Maybe we could get some from my garden" he told her hugging her from behind.

She turned around still in his grip and placed her arms around his neck " Bolton do you have enough flowers to accommodate 200 people" she asked him menacingly, already knowing the answer.

She had caught him out there "Well-"he thought about it, did they, but really his mom wouldn't want him to take away her prized Dahlia's, but he didn't get a chance to carry on talking.

"No Bolton you don't" she hit him upside his head, escaping his grip.

"Oi what's your problem?" he said in pain as he rubbed his head.

"Nothing except for you being stupid"

Sitting in silence was boring, and he was not in a quiet mood.

"Boom boom boom" he sang randomly in different tones.

She gave him a weird look "Boy what is wrong with you?"

"Can't a guy be happy?" he asked defensively.

"Sure he can"

"Okay we can go tomorrow to Maple's then" she informed him, as they didn't have much else to do today, and she was sure neither of them wanted to go plan today.

"Sure dudette whatever you want" rising from his chair.

* * *

Marching back and forth with something behind his back, he tried to remain calm, but this rushing around wasn't helping maybe if she just came on time, he wouldn't have had the time to jump around and worry. 

Stepping into the room, perfectly she noticed Troy stopping in his step and smiling at her weirdly, she could sense he was up to something.

"These are for you" he informed her revealing what he was holding behind his back.

They were a bunch of purple tulips, which were her favourite, had she mentioned that to him, who knows, but they were beautiful and she loved them, clutching them close to her to take in the fresh smell.

Sharpay looked down at the bunch of that had been wrapped perfectly in tissue paper " Bolton are these?" she asked him trying to contain her laughter, remembering their previous conversation.

"Yes indeed these are borrowed flowers" he answered her, proudly he had got the flowers out, arranged them put them in the tissue paper and cleaned up the mess he had made, and it had taken him five sheets of tissue paper to wrap them up perfectly, but he knew it was worth it.

"Here" Sharpay gave the flowers one last look and handed them back to him.

That was weird, they were meant to be for her "For you" he pushed them back towards her.

"There borrowed so you have to take them back"

"Okay I lied I got them from my backyard but not borrowed I stole" he explained chuckling.

"Weird boy, but they'll do" she gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked away smiling.

Had he just made Sharpay Evans smile? _Yes score_

"I'll be back in a few minutes I got to go to the toilet" she said placing the flowers on a desk.

"Sure, whatever" he replied lamely as he turned his back.

Sliding into a desk he got out his homework, for tomorrow which he had got today, maybe he could finish it off quickly before Sharpay came back.

It was an English assignment; they had to write a short poem on something they wanted to tell somebody, which was perfect for Troy.

_To the one I lovelike love _

_I can't tell you _

_How much I _

"What are you doing?" she asked curiously trying to look over his covered hand to the piece of paper he was hiding, jumping a bit in his chair he clutched the paper close to him.

"Oh nothing" he chuckled nervously trying to fold the paper up causally.

She wanted to know what it was "Oh show me" she pouted.

"No" he said sternly.

"Please" she pleaded trying to persuade him by giving him a sad look and by curling her lower lip.

She was going to find out what was on that piece of paper, she saw him watching her and laughing this was her chance she snatched the piece of paper and jumped off the desk.

"Na na" she teased him as she made her way in and out of the rows of tables.

Trying to chase her was useless; he got up from the desk, hoping she wouldn't figure out who the poem was about, or it wouldn't be such a bad thing if she did. She stood still as she read what was on the paper.

"Who is this about?" she asked him seriously, it could be about his mom, his friend or more likely about his …

"My…" he started trying to come up with someone.

It was obvious who it was about "Your girlfriend" she finished sadly.

"Yeah her" Troy, he may as well as a girlfriend she sure didn't care much so it didn't even matter if he had a girlfriend or not.

"Oh I haven't seen her around with you does she go to a different school" asking politely Sharpay began to fold the paper up.

"Yeah" he answered not looking at her or realising the sadness in her voice.

"Cool" she replied trying to sound happy, she should just tell him but now she knew she couldn't as he had a girlfriend how awkward would that be, she wasn't going to do that.

"Let's go to Maple's" she told him, trying to get off this topic of conversation. Maple's was one of the towns biggest florists, and Sharpay only wanted the biggest and best for the last big party, school dance of their school life and time at East high and Troy didn't dare argue with her.

"Yeah let's" he opened the classroom door like a doorman did, which made her giggle and she took his hand and pulled him out.

* * *

Humming a tone to himself, he tried not to fall off the small foot stool; he had placed himself on, over fifteen minutes ago. 

They had been at the store for over half an hour and still Sharpay couldn't decide on whether to get red and white rose boutonniere together or a pink and white rose boutonniere together. He didn't understand what the big deal was, they were just flowers; they were going to die at the end of the night.

"I need the keys to the car" Sharpay told him towering over him. He picked his pockets and handed her the keys to his car.

"Um can I have a bunch of red roses?" Troy asked getting up, feeling rather uncomfortable now, after sitting down for so long.

One last chance, one last push that's all he was going to do. It would probably have helped if she didn't think he had a girlfriend but he had totally forgotten he even said that.

"Sure for the young lady" she said nosily, they made a very cute couple and she found it very sweet that he was going to buy his girlfriend some flowers.

"Um yeah" Troy stuttered out tensing up.

Sensing the young teenager was a bit nervous "I'm sure she'll like them" she reassured him.

"Aww you're so sweet" Sharpay cooed taking the flowers that were offered to her. She wanted to give him a hug and a kiss but she couldn't; finding out about his girlfriend made her feel awkward doing those things, so she resisted the urge, feeling like she was wrong doing that.

"You're girlfriend is lucky to have you" she told him, walking to the counter to finally tell the florist her decision, she had gone out to the car to take a look at her prom book that she had been keeping, it helped her know all her plans, and she was one person who was very punctual with these things.

_What girlfriend somebody please help me put this disillusioned girl right _

Finally she finished the order and signed for it, linking arms with him she smiled waving back to the owner they walked out to the car.

* * *

"So what have we got planned for today boss?" Troy asked Sharpay in a command like voice. 

"Um nothing just go home or whatever" she told him truthfully, they deserved the day off, non stop work wasn't helping them and a break from each other would do them good she knew it.

"Come on there must be something I don't want more coke in my clothes"

"No call you're girlfriend and go and spend some time together"

"But-"he tried to protest.

"No just go there's nothing to do today, I'm going to go home myself" she explained to him.

"Okay if you're sure" Troy asked making sure.

Why didn't he just leave? it caused her enough pain finding out that he had a girlfriend and then probably because he felt sorry for he wanted to spend some time with her, but she wasn't going to let him do that "I am now get out" she pushed him playfully.

Feeling his phone vibrate as he walked along the hall, taking it out he read the CallerID _Chad _

"Yeah" he answered.

"Dude when are you going to get out?" Chad asked him.

Troy told him "I am"

"Really, that's true I can't hear Sharpay's screaming in the back"

"What do you want Chad?" he groaned back.

"Oh yeah I was going to ask if you wanted to come around after your planning to shoot some hoops in a bit as you're free now"

"Okay I'll be over in a bit"

"Okay see ya dude" Chad replied.

"See ya" Troy said closing his phone.

Maybe some basketball would take his mind off things, he had just told the girl he liked he had a girlfriend, which he didn't have so now according to her him and his imaginary girlfriend where going out on date.

She wanted it to be untrue but it wasn't when she had stepped out of the room a few moments after Troy, she saw him on the phone, so he followed her advice.

That also explained why he was so happy before, things must be going well singing randomly and buying her flowers, was probably things he wanted to do with his girlfriend not with her.

Why was he finding this so hard, she was just a girl, but to him she wasn't just any girl she was the girl.

**_A/N:_** _Thank you, thank you to everybody who reviewed the last chapter it was the most I have ever gotten for a chap._ _Well everybody seemed to love Troy for his sweet kiss at the end of the last chapter and he's been a bit- actually a full idiot right now, so that nice image we all had of him is gone. I was getting way bored filling out application forms, so writing time._ _This chapter just sort of came out, I got an idea and I just went with it lol, imagine a meeting between Sharpay and _ _Troy__'s 'girlfriend' lol, review and make me smile :) _


	14. Promoting Prom

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Promoting Prom **

Kicking her legs back and forth she frowned, the money they made was all great and stuff, but it was running out, so now was the time for them to come up with more money making schemes.

"We could get people to pay for tickets" Troy told her, what had been swirling around in his mind.

Sharpay was sitting on top of desk, Troy who was sitting on chair a couple of desks away with his feet on the desk "Yeah but thinking of all the money they've put in and helped raise" she explained to him, they could do that. But they didn't want everyone not to come to prom.

"Agreed" Troy sighed, the money that they made from the car wash and donation box only got them so far.

Sharpay was ready to go home and she could see so was Troy "Tomorrow"

"Yeah" he responded getting up.

* * *

Putting the finishing touches to the banner that she was putting up, she looked at it from her position on the ladder she was standing on, not really being able to tell if it was straight or not. Leaning on her knees wasn't the safest or most comfortable thing to do but after ten minutes of standing throwing her heels down below her she gave up and kneeled into the ladder. 

"Troy" she addressed him to capture his attention, he had been standing waiting for her to finish but now was sitting cross legged on the floor listening to his ipod "How does it look?" she asked him looking down at him, he took an earphone out and looked up at her work.

He moved to the right then to the left, Sharpay rested her hand on the wall besides her, it was either okay or not. He then stood up and walked back and forth to examine it.

The banner was of a red and cream colour which was hung above the busiest doors of the hallway which was the door to the exit and into the yard.

This was the best place to put the banner because when people left the building they would see it, when it was the end of the day they would see it, it was the one door which every east high student walked through at least once a day, and as long as the senior year saw the banner then they were happy.

It had little stickers attached to one side of the banner; they were the countdown to the amount of days left till prom was, taking one day down at a time, excited Sharpay because it just meant prom was getting closer.

Eventually he stopped moving and told her "A little to this side" he pointed to his left.

Shifting to her right, being up on this ladder for the last twenty or so was killing her legs and bending across to get it up properly, it was tiring her "No this side" he shouted from below as she moved to the opposite side of what he had told her.

"It's bend now" Troy complained taking a few steps back to look at the banner better, it still looked the same.

"I would like to see you try" she pounded from above him, hitting her foot on the ladder, to no avail.

Looking up "If you just listened" he informed her folding his arms across his chest.

"I am" she grumped sitting on one of the steps of the ladder, wanting to just get down and just do anything but this but she wasn't going to get down until it was all done.

"We're back to where the banner started"

"Shut up" Sharpay grunted, he was meant to directing her if he could just get one thing right then maybe it would be straight.

Cowing over the ladder trying to balance and straighten the ever bend banner at the same time, she felt the ladder tilting to one side she tried to tilt back but it was too late, screaming she slipped off the falling ladder.

Just not wanting any broken bones was her wish, but she didn't expect to land in two strong arms.

Watching her like he did, she hadn't listened to what he had said so he positioned himself near by the ladder just to wait until she asked him how it looked again.

The metal of the ladder shuttering against the ceramic floor made him think, and knowing they if she titled more it would fall which it did, and that's why he caught her.

Staying in that position for a few minutes, him holding her and just starting into each other's eyes, she mumbled a sorry and he put her down.

"Look the banner is perfect" he told her hopefully trying to get the awkwardness of the situation to be forgotten.

"Yeah" nodding at least they had got that done.

Picking up their things as well as having to return the ladder to the janitors closet, which Sharpay made Troy do, they went home still thinking about their brief encounter.

* * *

They really had to step up their prom promotion, Sharpay knew and as well as Troy did that most people wouldn't miss their prom, but the passion that Sharpay had gained in doing this, she really wanted everyone to attend and enjoy their prom so she stepped things up a gear. 

Trudging through her messy locker, she picked out the sealed package and tying to rip it unsuccessfully she gnawed at it and took the piece of clothing out of the package.

It was a pink shirt, with yellow rustic writing that read '_Are u going to be there?' _forget the pink the yellow writing was enough for them to stand out in a crowd.

She picked out the flyers that she had designed for the locker and placed them and the package on the floor, but not before taking on of the t shirts and pulling it on.

Taking a quick look in the mirror, it helped that she only had a tank top on underneath, so she didn't have to go change.

Sharpay handed the other t shirt from the package to Troy with a smile.

"It's pink" he stated looking at the shirt.

"So" she shrugged pink it was in all the guys were wearing it now and it was only a shirt, she was sure- actually no she shouldn't even be thinking that she shook the thought out of her mind, and decided that if he wasn't going to put it on in the next minute she was going to shove it on him herself.

"Yeah I repeat it's pink"

"Just put it on baby" she empathised the 'baby' to tease him.

Taking his Abercrombie t shirt off, he revealed his toned torso, which made Sharpay gasp. He nudged Sharpay to the side to get a better look of how the t shirt looked on him.

"It looks fine"

It was like she had read his mind. He had to admit it wasn't a bad t shirt but not something he would pick out, but he only had to wear it for this which he didn't mind, and not looking half bad in it mad him not mind much.

Having left their second period lesson 15 minutes early as Sharpay had requested to Mr Matsui along with the assembly that they had decided on to talk to the rest of the senior year about prom in general and the money problem.

Picking up the objects that she had felt on the floor, she put the package rubbish into her locker and closed it and gave half of the flyers to Troy, which were identical colours and writing to their shirt's but had extra details of where and when the prom would be.

_Ring _

Having been in the same school year for four years, they both knew who was a senior and who wasn't so they mumbled their goodbyes and headed off in different directions to hand out the flyers and along her way Sharpay purposely dropped some on the floor here and there, just to get the effect, knowing they wouldn't be able to find everybody and a poster like that would attract anyone's attention.

Waiting outside the gym, whilst the students filled the gym, she was leaning on the wall outside the gym.

"Scared of public speaking" he asked menacingly, as he watched her nervously scratching her fingers on the wall behind her.

"Yeah, well theatre is different I get into the role so much I forget there's audience watching"

"Put the ice queen act on"

"It's not as easy as your role jerk" she pointed out.

"Oh it hurt right here" he clutched his hand to his chest, and chuckled.

" Troy, how do you come up these things?" he talked in the third person, seeing the reaction he got from Sharpay.

"Shut it Bolton" she smirked as she walked into the gym, the door closing on his face.

"Well I'll hand it over to Troy and Sharpay now who are the reason we're having this assembly" Mr Matsui spoke over the set up microphone in the middle of the gym.

Sharpay strode to the microphone with Troy at her side, but he already knew she was going to do most of the talking and if he was in the mood he would poke in with a comment her and there.

"Well I guess you guys are like tired of seeing us all the time but this is like one last push to make you're prom everything that it should be" Sharpay started off confidently.

Troy squeezed Sharpay's hand and took over "We do want to think everyone who's given or done anything to help with the prom so far, it's helped us a lot and as you all know prom's getting closer" he knew exactly what she wanted to say.

"So if you have any spare change or whatever you want to give to your prom and I promise you this will be the best prom you'll ever get" Sharpay finished off with applause going around the gym.

"That speech you made fabulous, I put the $200 I saved for my car towards the prom" Tom Davies, the soccer football captain said to them as they walked away from the gym.

"Woah"

**_A/N: _**_I knew I was forgetting something and I told myself to remember, I made the t-shirt design and the flyer this also reveals the location lol so takes the spaces out and check them out and tell me what you think :)_

_t-shirt design - __http://i130. photobucket. com/albums/p259/ayeshax/tshirtdesign . jpg__  
_

_flyer - __http://i130. photobucket. com/albums/p259/ayeshax/flyer . jpg_

_I started work today woo go me, lol Just want to say thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far, and I would really appreciate if all those silent readers would take the time out to just pop me in a review that would be great, review :)  
_


	15. Emergency Meetings

**Chapter Fourteen **

**Emergency Meetings **

Laughing to herself, she skipped down the empty hallway to her destination.

Knocking softly on the wooden door which had a small metal plate reading 'Spanish'. Being ushered in by the voice inside, turning the knob she smiled as she walked over to Madame Jones, handing her the note, she scanned the room to find him.

"Mr Bolton" the teacher peaking over her specs she addressed Troy.

"Huh" he looked up oblivious to what was going on.

"There is a note here signed by the principal telling me you must leave with Ms Evans and take you're belongings with you"

He listened to the message and picked up his things and handed in his homework and followed Sharpay out of the class.

"What did I do this time?" he ran his hands through his messy hair, trying to think of what would make the principal want to see him.

"It's an emergency prom committee meeting"

Clueless he shook his head as he stopped by his locker, put the combination and dropped his books in.

"Chill Bolton" she responded to his reaction, knowing he had no idea what was going on.

"It's isn't real is it?" Troy worried he didn't want to get caught with a fake letter, he knew that if Madame Jones asked Mr Matsui then he would say no and then-

A voice broke his thoughts, it belonged to the blonde beside him "Mr Matsui totally fell for it, so we're both free for this period" she smiled taking his hand.

* * *

Stepping outside they walked over to the outdoor basketball courts "Here we are" he announced opening the metal door. 

"This place is so cool" she didn't come out here often, or at all for that matter, first basketball wasn't one of the sports the girls did in the outdoor season and second she wasn't such a big fan of basketball until she-

The courts were covered around with trees and the school garden near by.

"Isn't it?" his voice broke her thoughts as he walked in front of her.

Taking a seat next to him on the bleachers, she tilted her head as she watched him looking ahead.

"Huh" he spoke wondering what was going on.

"Huh" she repeated.

"What?" he pondered what she was doing.

"Nothing" shrugging she looked away.

Remembering the reason why they were out here in the first place "What's this emergency then?" Troy questioned.

"Really I just wanted to get out of class, with finals coming up and obviously prom I thought it would be a god idea to just get some time out"

"Good thinking"

For the rest of fifth period, they sat and talked in the basketball court.

* * *

"I'm freezing Bolton I've been waiting out here for half an hour" she complained climbing through the window. 

Taking a better look at her, she was wearing a white tank top and shorts. Walking over to his bed she sat down.

"We do have a front door" he pointed out as if she was stupid.

Shaking her head "Yeah but then your parents would have seen me" she told him clutching the duvet across her body.

"Well I don't care" he challenged her, he didn't know why girls did that they worried too much, and he knew for a fact his parents wouldn't have minded it was only Sharpay.

"Well I do"

Chuckling at her appearance, she was shivering and was clutching her hands around herself, he opened his closet and got a hoodie out and handed it to her.

"Thanks" she said gratefully taking the piece of clothing and putting it on immediately.

"No prob" he laying down his bed besides the sitting Sharpay, he had planned on going to sleep but he didn't mind staying up for her.

"What's up why didn't you open the window?" she asked him, hoping to get a worthy answer.

"I thought it was crows" he replied easily bouncing slightly on the bed.

"Crows Troy is that all you could think of crows" Sharpay blinked at his unbelievable answer, he could have at least looked out once but no, he was probably too afraid of the crows.

"You could have called me my phone was right here" he touched his bedside table as she smacked it expecting his phone to be there, his phone wasn't there and in the process he had hurt his hand.

"Right there I called you 10 times" she informed him annoyed at his stupidity.

"Where is that phone?" groaning he searched around frantically for the cell.

"Oh right here it is…" picking it up from the floor underneath his desk, he flipped it open "12 calls to be exact" he informed her looking at his phone.

"Yeah" she nodded, she hadn't realised herself that's how many calls she had made to him, was she that desperate.

"Sorry" he tried apologizing, dropping his phone on the bed, he laid back down.

"If I catch pneumonia I'm blaming you" she laughed sneezing.

"Oh have you got pictures of your girlfriend on your phone" she took the phone in her hand and started clicking away.

"Um I don't-"

"Oh come on you must have" she responded strongly, what kind of guy didn't have pictures of his girlfriend; maybe they weren't on his phone she wondered.

"I don't have a girlfriend" he stated bluntly with no emotion and rather loudly too.

Stopping what she was doing, the phone nearly slipping from her fingers "What" she said wanting to make sure she heard what she thought she heard, did he just say-

Taking a breath, he knew once he had slipped that out, there was no turning back and eventually she would find out the truth so why not now "I said I don't have a girlfriend" repeating he looked away not wanting to handle the questions that were sure to follow.

"But how you did you break up or something?" she asked innocently trying to keep a serious face, wondering what had happened.

This was it he was going to tell her truth and then she would hate him "No, it was all…kinda a lie" he muttered out finally.

"Why didn't you tell me?" shifting herself around to face him she questioned trying to make eye contact.

"It kinda snowballed out of control" he confessed guiltily looking away to try and not face her.

After she had said if it was his girlfriend, he had answered yes without really think about what he was doing and then one thing let to another and this is where it bought him.

Sharpay started giggling, which made Troy look at her and start laughing and soon they both couldn't stop.

--

The two teens were so caught up in their conversation they had not heard the door being knocked.

The door colliding with the wall, made them surface out of their conversation and look to where someone had entered the room.

"Sharpay darling" Susan Bolton, said in a shocked tone.

"Yes Mrs Bolton hello" she stuttered out nervously, tangling her fingers around.

Susan couldn't help but let out a little chuckle "I didn't hear you come in" she told her knowing full and well how teenagers went around these kind of things, she was once a teenager too even though Troy refused to acknowledge it sometimes.

She knew that the young twosome had yet to get together, because having prodded conversations here and there with Troy, she figured as much that nothing had moved along yet.

"Because I didn't come in through the front" the blonde confessed looking down, she should have just gone home when he hadn't picked his cell up, and she always seemed to think she made a bad impression on his mom, but she was always still so nice to Sharpay, because in truth she knew she was the prefect girl for her son.

"Okay I understand" she nodded, knowing all this already it amused her, one day if they didn't get their acts together she was going to knock their heads together, even someone on the street could see how much love was between the two.

In all this Troy sat up and watched the conversation going back and forth.

"And remember Sharpay you are always welcome here" Susan told her picking up the laundry she had come in to get and closed the door behind her.

"Okay" Troy resigned back to his previous position, making the bed jump at his sudden action.

"You're mom must think I'm such a you know" she explained fully without having to say much, he understood what she was trying to say, and he knew his mom, or anybody for that matter, would never be able to think that about her so why did she get that impression.

"Why?" he asked clueless to what Sharpay was feeling.

"Why, because she finds a half naked clad girl in your room and she thinks highly of her" Sharpay explained fretting on why she always had to be so stupid.

"Come on" getting up from his bed he began to walk to his bedroom door to exit.

She nodded slipping off the bed and following him out. Quietly she continued following him without saying a word, but she had a good inkling of where she was going, as she had been to the Bolton house a lot in the last month or so.

--

Turning the kitchen light on, the both entered and Troy motioned for Sharpay, which she did.

Watching him brew a hot drink of some kind, she hoped it was drinkable, but he did look like he knew what he was doing which was hopeful.

Placing the flowery mug in front of her he sat beside her and took a sip of the drink in his cup.

Looking into the cup, hot chocolate she smiled and she took a sip, one thing was making a drink for her and another thing was making a drink for her that actually tasted good.

"Hey this is good"

"I'm offended that you would think any less"

Putting their mugs into the sink they walked out into the hallway, where Sharpay had told Troy that she could walk home alone.

"Are you sure?" he asked for the umpteenth time.

"Yeah"

"Positive"

"Positive" she repeated after him and started to walk towards the door in front of him.

"Call me when you get home" Troy told her hugging her from behind, which made her shiver because of his warm touch.

Turning to face him she cocked her head to side and grinned "Okay commander" she said back in a robotic tone, opening the door she marched away laughing and turned around when she was at the end of the driveway and waved to Troy who was leaning on the door frame waiting for her to go out of sight.

--

He waited until he got that call from the girl he loved until he went to sleep, she called up the boy that she was falling more and more in love with straight after she closed her front door.

**_A/N: _**_well he finally told her the truth, and quick note I've reposted **One Year** so go check that out if you want, review :) _


	16. State Game and Chocolate Brownies

**Chapter Fifteen **

**State Game and Chocolate Brownies **

Stepping into the classroom, he slumped into the first desk he could reach, the state game was in a matter of days and practise was now pencilled in from half 3 to 6 o' clock, at request of his dad, which just meant that everything prom related had to go on hold from his point anyway, but the good thing for them was that must of the things had been done it was just confirming and little things here and there that needed to be arranged, which he knew for sure that if needed Sharpay could do.

Troy had called Sharpay up last night to make sure everything was going okay, she had told him, that after practise he should meet her so they could quickly go over a few things, this was perfect for him as it also gave him the chance to ask her.

Having gone home after school, Sharpay had come back into school to talk to Troy, walking through the empty hallways she looked around at their flyers that were stuck around the halls and even on lockers.

The blonde glared intensely at the picture, which hung proudly from the walls, which contained the boy that had been on her mind. The picture was taken this time last year, at the state game which the Wildcats had won.

Shaking her head, she ran her hand through her curled her and continued on her way.

Closing the door behind her, she chuckled slightly taking a seat next to Troy, lifting his tired head from the desk, he smiled slightly resting his elbows on the desk.

Running through everything that she wanted to cover, quickly and sharply, she rose to leave the room.

"Wait, Shar" he called after her, hoping she had heard him, when she had turned to leave he hadn't had enough time to respond to her super fast action.

Turning on her heel to look at him "Yeah" she smiled trying not to look into his blue glistening eyes.

Getting up from his desk, he took a step towards her "You should come and watch the game" he told her.

"Is that a demand or a request?" she asked, knowing what his answer was going to be.

"Which one will you listen to?" he responded knowing what she was doing and played along.

"The request"

Having slowly walking towards her he was now face to face with her "Please come" he pleaded, with the already giggling Sharpay,his breath hitting her face softly.

Turning away from him she pretended to ponder his request, putting her finger to her chin and muttered a few 'ums' before turning to tell him "If you're begging so much I guess I'll have to" she managed to sputter out in a posh tone through her laughs.

They both managed to be in fist of laughter even before Sharpay's last line of speech.

Stopping momentarily, he looked at her as she moved her blonde hair bounced, and her eyes shone.

She'll never change and he never wanted her to.

* * *

Walking into the gym, she had hoped her plan to come early and get a good seat and have enough time to meet up with her friends, would work, but maybe the whole school had the same plan as she had, because the gym was already hustling and bustling with people pushing her out of the way to get to the bleachers she stepped out of the gym. 

Leaning on the wall beside the gym, for the second time in one week, and the first time for a basketball game "The game's in there" someone broke her out of her thoughts, the voice belonged to Gabriella Montez, the cleverest girl in school, one of Troy's ex girlfriends and her brother's girlfriend.

Giggling at the brunette's comment, Sharpay took her extended hand and re-entered the gym.

Watching the game, she felt a smile creep onto her lips every time Troy got the ball.

The bell rung around the gym, signalling the ended, the supporters jumped to their feet if they weren't already and screamed in delight, as East high had won.

The spectators had all ran onto the courts, and members of the team lifted onto shoulders and the trophy given out as the losing team slumped off the court.

This win was more special because as this was six of the member's senior and last year at school, and they had marked it with their final State win.

Having found her friends at the end of the game, Sharpay was now waiting around for Gabriella to get back as she was instructed to wait for her.

Finally a gleaming Gabriella walked over to her and told her that she was getting a ride with Chad and Taylor to some party, so Sharpay said her goodbye's, and watched Gabriella skip off into the crowd.

Leaving the gym, a hand pulled her back and twirled her around; she was faced with Troy Bolton, MVP, and his gleaming smile. Not letting go of her hand that he had entwined with his own he lead her to an area just behind the bleacher's where he knew they would be alone at least for a little while.

"Troy do you want to stay the night in school or something?" she asked him after people had started to filter out the gym, and he continued to cling to her hand like he done for the past twenty minutes amazing enough as it was nobody had seemed to find them hiding behind the bleachers wasn't too bad of an idea, but knowing now that they were never going to get a chance to use it.

"No let's go" he told her getting up pulling her up from their crotched positions.

"Well I'm having a get together at my house to celebrate and you can come you

know if you want?" he asked her coolly placing his hand on the wall behind them.

"I'll think about it"

"Okay" Troy said, as the two continued to make their way through the empty gym to the double doors.

"You know if you guys hadn't won what would have happened at this party?" she asked him curiously, thinking if the losing team had planned a party which they would no doubt not be attending or celebrating at.

"I'm offended to know you think we would have lost" Troy expressed, this party was kind of a spur of the moment thing and as Troy had the biggest house and well Chad suggested it the party ended up being there but celebrating before they won was something that they were banned from doing, learning their lesson from the knights game of junior year.

"Uh…I…you" she frantically moved her hands around pointing to Troy clearly stumped for words; she didn't mean it in a serious way.

He chuckled at her worried response, so she had fallen for his serious act "I guess the team would have got together and wallowed in our misery, why'd you ask?" he told her simply.

"It would have been fun to see" she laughed watching his face change.

Troy opened his mouth to respond, but stopped when he heard a phone beeping.

"Okay yeah Ryan yeah that's fine bye" she spoke calmly into the cell. Flipping the phone shut she put it away and turned to Troy signalling she was ready to leave.

Not moving Troy asked her "What's up?" wondering why Ryan had called her.

"Nothing Ryan just said he's staying at one of his friends tonight" she told him with ease.

"Doesn't that mean you're going to be home alone?" he informed her, like she didn't know, already knowing that her parents were going to be out of town tonight with her younger brother, so that left her home alone.

"Yeah I guess so" shrugging she started making her way to the car park.

"Aren't you going to be scared?" he questioned her, stopping her steps she twisted on her heel.

"No not really I've done it tons of time" Sharpay said confidently, sure she didn't like it being home alone but she was a big girl and she was used to it, and it wasn't a problem.

"Why don't you come stay at mine tonight I'm sure the rents wouldn't mind?" defiantly he stated.

"It's okay I'll be fine" she smiled trying to reassure him.

"But I'll be really worried" entwining his hand with hers he looked into her eyes "Okay how about you come and stay at mine?" he repeated, hoping for the answer that he wanted.

"Um yeah you got a deal" she fumbled unable to say no, to him.

Walking down the halls "Would you really have been worried about me?" she stopped to ask him, wanting to know if there was a glimmer of hope for him feeling the same way she did, or was he worried about her because they were friends, this situation was getting too complicated for her liking.

"Yeah"

"Aww how sweet" she leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek, at the same time he turned to see the smile he knew she held, instead of giving him the intended kiss on the cheek, she caught his lips and neither expecting that to happen pulled away.

"Yeah"

"Um" she said after a long silence, not knowing where to go from here.

"Should we go?" he said trying to get rid of the awkwardness.

"Yeah" she nodded showing her agreement and they continued walking to the car park, in silence.

* * *

The party had been in full swing for well over an hour now, and having entered the house Sharpay had excused herself, and after their little incident back in school he hadn't dared to find her. 

Standing near the music system, was deafening him, stepping away still being congratulated by people and the odd conversation here and there. Finally locating someone he actually had something to talk about other than the game, Chad.

"What happened with you and Sharpay, you like her don't you?" Chad asked him, hoping to get the truth out of his best friend.

"Yeah well maybe I like her" Troy admitted, feeling a slight blush come to his face.

Chad threw his hand in the air "So you admit it" he gave him a questioning look, even though he knew the answer.

"Yeah happy" Troy resigned, was he that obvious?

"I knew it, you should tell her" he triumphed happily, patting Troy on the back and leaving him to find Taylor.

Never having been much of a party person, Sharpay paced up and down the kitchen, with her punch cup in her hand, contemplating if she should have another brownie or not, the first one tasted so good she didn't know if she could walk away the more she tried to resist the more she ended up walking back to it.

Placing her hand on the near empty tray, she felt a warm hand beneath hers; she looked up to see its owner.

It belonged to Troy, as well as brownies being his favourite; these were made by his mom which made him love them even more.

"You have it" she offered not taking her eyes of the brownie that was calling her name.

He gently pushed the tray towards her, if she wanted to brownie the he didn't "No you" he told her.

"How about you have half and so do I" the blonde notified him of her plans, she already felt bad and she hadn't even touched the brownie yet and this way they could both have some.

Breaking the brownie in half she placed one half into his hand, and took the other to her awaiting mouth.

"That could work" he grinned taking his half.

**Old Crushes and Late Nights **

Placing herself onto the living room floor, she opened the cabinet and started looking through piles of DVD's.

Eventually coming to something she had an interest in watching.

"Um what should we watch _The Notebook_" she asked in a sweet voice, picking up one of her favourite movies.

He grumped back at her; he was sitting on the sofa flicking through the channels trying to settle on something to occupy his time with.

"I'd take that as a no then" she laughed at his near mute response.

"What gave it away, my undying enthusiasm or my jumping around and screaming?" he joked.

"Definitely the jumping around I remember it clearly" she played along.

"Okay how about _Meet The Parents_" she read off the cover of the movie she had in her hand, she thought she would have to call them all out for him to decide the way he was acting and after all he had suggested they watch a movie after the party was over which was no longer than half and hour ago they had started to clean up which was when he proposed the movie.

Sharpay yawned hoping this was the movie, having been through three grumps and three NO's and two maybes.

"Do you want to?" he asked her for the first time through this whole process, realizing that she was getting tried of this and so was he.

"Sure why not" she smiled processing that he had left it down to her to decide and she really couldn't care less.

* * *

Twirling herself around on his desk chair, her vision blurring. 

The movie had finished over half an hour ago and they decided to go up to his room and just talk before they went to sleep, Sharpay in the guest room, which was all cleared by his mom.

The conversation had swiftly moved from how Sharpay had to break up with her last boyfriend, to a general conversation about girlfriends and boyfriends.

"Okay how many girlfriends have you had?" she asked trying not to show her curiousness for the answer, instead looking through the library on his ipod.

"I can count them all on one hand" he gloated, knowing himself that there was not many guys who could say that and girls were always impressed with this kind of thing.

"Impressive" she sounded back looking up to face him.

"If I say so myself-" he started.

"You may not"

Faking a shocked face, which made her laugh, he told her "Tell me a secret"

"About?" she didn't mind but what would the secret be about, as long as it wasn't about how she truly felt for him she was happy.

"You"

Sharpay started thinking about a secret that she could tell him and she just blurted out "I had a little crush on you and with time it sort of disappeared, don't worry Bolton I'm not one of those fan girls I got over it" she reassured him, trying to cover her tracks.

This had been true, it was the last year of elementary school and like she said she had got over it, even then they hated each other and in high school their hate only get worse until this planning process, which made them closer than ever.

"That's good to hear I don't want you to become my stalker" he joked back, trying to hide his sadness.

"Not in a million years" she giggled "Don't you find it kind of weird we're going to be going away to college in a matter of a few weeks?" she muttered out randomly, what had been on her mind.

Moving to look at her "What's brought all this on?" he asked her.

"It's just that planning prom, thinking prom all the time, it sort of reminds you that it's all coming to an end" she explained with tears coming to her eyes.

"Why do girls always get so emotional?" he questioned her as she started to cry, but tried not show it.

"Hey" she argued aggressively.

She glared at him seriously angry, and shifted herself so that she had her back to him.

"I was joking" trying to comfort her, he just got shrugged off.

Jumping quickly she shouted "Got cha"

"Phew I thought you were serious for a minute there" the smile returning back to his mouth.

Pulling a face at him, which gladly returned with one of his own, she stood up from the bed, which she had moved herself to at the start of their conversation after the chair had gotten boring and was less appealing then the big fluffy bed.

"Good night" she called out to him getting ready to leave the room.

"Good night" Troy shouted back.

**_A/N: _**_pretty long chapter, figured that out when I put two chaps together to make it the whole night, and I sort of got a stop start week off, yay, you can thank my online bestie dra dra for this update as she made me all happy, hope you liked, review :) _


	17. Dates

**Chapter Sixteen **

**Dates **

Sitting on the floor outside their designated room for the afternoon, Sharpay leaned back into the wall.

Thinking of things just back and forth was accompanying her thoughts and time, and then it hit her, **_she didn't have a date_**.

_Damn _she thought to herself she could take- no a quick fix date would have to work then, it was her prom and she hadn't even though about a date until now and it was all this stupid planning's fault. She had just been so caught up with all this that she hadn't even remembered that she actually had to attend this prom.

Whistling to himself, whilst he walked through the empty hallways he saw the blonde with her head in her hands and could clearly see her muttering to herself, dropping some books in his locker, he continued on his way over to her.

Slumping to sit down beside her, she noticed his presence and gave him a slight smile.

It seemed like all the bad things we're coming at once "In all this I forgot I still have to go dress shopping" she thought out aloud, knowing this was another problem that she had left late for herself and she didn't know why she was telling him this but she just was.

"I could come with you" he proposed, not looking up from the tiled floor he was staring at.

"No" she reiterated.

Flipping out her jewelled sidekick, she pressed a button which speed dialled her though to her best friend.

_"Heya Babe" _

"Carly yeah" she talked into the phone, hoping what she thought had happened hadn't which was Carly already having got her dress.

_"Mark took me to the cutest restaurant on Saturday oh it was just so…" _

Listening to her friend talk about her boyfriend and what she had been up to in the last few days, Sharpay managed to squeeze in the question that was on mind "Have you gone dress shopping yet?" she asked hopefully.

_"No I didn't, but my dad went on a business trip and he picked me up this lush gown from Gucci, can you believe it and it's actually nice" _

"No" she responded in shock.

_"Sorry about that hun I only found out last night, when my dad came back, I could still come with you if you want me too" _

"Okay yeah okay that's fine" reassuring her friend, but it was time for her to worry.

_"See ya later hun love you" _

"Yeah me too"

Putting the cell away, she spoke "Turns out her dad went to France and got her a wonderful dress" she expanded on their conversation details "biotch" she muttered under her breath but was still loud enough to be heard by Troy, who couldn't help but chuckle.

"Okay then I could get Gabriella, Taylor and Kelsi to come with you, I'm sure there going for their own" he notified her, they were his best girl friends and he knew they wouldn't have minded going with Sharpay.

The truth was she knew they were a little threesome, a bit like her and Carly and she didn't want them to feel they had to go with her, she didn't mind forcing Carly to go.

"No" she stated shaking her head.

"Then the offer still stands with me" he told her, knowing she would not go with him, so she had no other choice.

"No" repeating she scoffed.

"So it's decided" he hit the floor next to him, to make his point.

"Now I've helped solve your problem, you can help me with mine" he chuckled as he got the worksheet from his bag.

Laughing she took the sheet from him and looked over it, calculus a piece of cake, well for her anyway.

The two didn't go into the empty classroom until that worksheet was finished, which didn't take that long and would have been ever shorter if Troy hadn't got distracted looking at Sharpay instead of doing his homework.

* * *

Spotting the girls, she walked over to them, ready to say the speech that she had gone over "I'm sorry Troy made you do this, I'll just go and get my dress and we don't have to tell him any of this happened" Sharpay told the three girls that were sitting on bench waiting for her. 

"If that's what you want but we were looking forward to going with you" Taylor spoke, which was the truth for all three of them, a new friend was never a bad thing and they knew how much Troy liked Sharpay and it wouldn't hurt them to get to know her better.

"Really" Sharpay looked at them with shocked expression, she thought they would just agree with her and just go, which she really didn't mind, but if they did want to go all together then she knew this shopping would be loads of fun.

"Yeah, it would be cool to get to know you a bit better" Kelsi told her.

Taylor took over from where Kelsi had finished, but not saying what she had intended to "And all with you being-" Taylor said without thinking.

Feeling an elbow move swiftly to her stomach "Uh" Taylor coughed and clutched her stomach, glaring at Gabriella for the elbow she had received.

"Being what" Sharpay asked trying to figure out the twosome's weird behaviour.

Kelsi quickly looked at Sharpay not wanting her to suspicious "Oh nothing" she tried to cover Taylor's tracks, revealing Troy's feelings would ruin the moment when he finally told her and they all knew that, for Taylor it had just slipped her mind.

"Ok" she said pushing the thought out of her mind.

"Let's go then" Gabriella said.

"Let's" Taylor agreed and the four girls walked towards the stores.

* * *

"Freakin, that is so the dress for you" Sharpay squealed skipping towards Gabriella who had come out of the changing room, with a figure hugging white dress on, which was sequinned at the neckline. 

"You think so" Gabriella said twirling to get a better feel for the dress.

"I know so" Sharpay nodded confidently.

Knocking on Taylor's door, Gabriella expressed "Come on Taylor" she knew that she had taken ages, so Taylor and Kelsi must have been taking even longer.

"Hold on" the voice of Taylor shouted back.

Opening the door to reveal herself in a lilac floor length gown that looked perfect on her "I'm not sure about this dress"

"Not sure it's looks perfect on you" Gabriella scoffed leaning on Taylor's bare shoulder.

"Ditto it's fabulous" Sharpay agreed, saying _fabulous_ with an accent, which made the girls laugh.

"Come out Kels" Sharpay ordered knocking on her dressing room door.

"Coming" they heard the voice of Kelsi responding.

"This dress..." Kelsi muttered as she allowed herself to exit the dressing room.

She had a pastel green dress on which fell just below her ankles and had a silver sparkle to the material, which allowed the simple dress to gleam.

"Is fantastic" Gabriella screamed hugging Kelsi.

"The girl speaks the truth" Taylor laughed joining the girls in their hug.

Sharpay who was so happy for her new friends started doing a happy dance, which the three joined in, and ended up in fits of laughter.

-

"Okay I'm getting it then" Gabriella announced holding the dress coming out of the dressing area.

"Good, cause if you didn't I would have forced you, actually all of you" Sharpay told the three laughing, as they waited in line to pay for their dresses.

-

Having taken a break to grab some food they were back out looking around. They had yet to find Sharpay's dress, which meant more roaming around until-

"Oh that's the dress" Sharpay squealed.

"Come on" she excited pulling a stumbling Gabriella along whose hand was entwined with her the bolting Sharpay's.

-

"What'd cha think?" she asked stepping out fo the dressing room, in record time, she felt this was the dress.

It was a long silk black dress, that was clasped with a sash belt and the top half of the bodice was decorated with silver diamonds, the dress fell on her perfectly.

Neither saying anything, Sharpay looked back and forth at them waiting for their shocked expressions to change "It's that bad" she sighed pulling at the dress "I guess I'll take it off" she told them sadly turning to go back in and change.

"No" Taylor screamed, the blonde stopped.

"Wait" Gabriella said.

"It looks…" Kelsi started.

"Beautiful" Taylor exposed.

"Stunning" Kelsi responded.

"Lost for words" Gabriella stumbled.

"Really" Sharpay asked looking in the mirror.

Kelsi confirmed with an enthusiastic nod. "Really"

Sharpay smiled as she said "I guess we're done then"

* * *

"Troy let go of me" Sharpay screamed, he had decided to pick her up and throw her over his shoulders, and not put her down. 

Still not letting go of her "Freak alert" he informed her.

"You said it"

"Very funny" he chuckled pulling a face, and let her down.

"I still haven't got a date damnit how could I be so stupid" she cried, every person she had decide to ask already had a date and this close to prom she didn't know why she had expected something to work out for her.

"You know me and you" he whispered, this was finally his chance, all she had to do now was agree.

"Are you saying that me and you as in you and me go together?" she exclaimed pointing back and forth between them, making sure she knew what he was saying and that he actually knew what he was suggesting, thus was the extent to her unbelief.

"Well yeah because we've organised it so we'll be checking everything" he tried to explain a reason as to why he would suggest they go together.

"Sure I'd like that" she put her hand to his mouth to stop him blabbering.

-

The two had finished their plans for today and were now in the gym, where Troy had decided to try and get in some quick practise before he went home.

They had resigned to laying on a gym mat, side by side.

"Tell me the truth now, why did you want to go to the prom with me, is it because of my good looks"

"Argh please, why would I want to go to prom with you a dud for?" she jeered.

"Well you're crazy" he snapped back.

" Moron"

He sat up "Arrogant" he yelled, trying not to laugh.

"Dunderhead" Sharpay clamoured, also sitting up.

"Loudmouth" he called their faces now inches away.

It was one of their good old fight all over again, but this time it was different because before there words we said with hate and disgust but now they were said with love and a tone of fun.

**_A/N: _**_okay I really want to get to 200 reviews for this fic so hopefully people who haven't been reviewing will be ) and people who have will continue to and warning there are two chapters left, and maybe an epilogue it depends on the response to these last three chapters, review :) _


	18. Table Arranging

**Chapter Seventeen **

**Table Arranging **

Fixing her outfit for the day, she flipped her phone out and dialled away and left it on loudspeaker as she allowed herself to roam around her room to find some things she needed.

Hearing the tired hello from the receiving end, she spoke "Just meet me there at 7" she told him slowly and clearly hoping he would clasp the concept of meeting on time.

Yawning he glanced over at his alarm clock, _5:59am_, which in his world never rung "7 its 6 now" Troy reported.

"Yeah well you might as well start getting ready then" she explained to him, knowing how long it was going to take him to get out of bed.

"Damn Shar" he complained falling back onto his fluffy pillow.

Getting quickly annoyed, she shouted "Damn you Troy and if I have to stay on the phone with you for an hour I will do it" she threatened.

"No no I'm up" he shot back, knowing she would actually do that, when Sharpay Evans said something she didn't just say it for say she said it because she actually meant it and as much as an hour of her talking seemed like fun, he would rather not annoy her knowing he was going to have the spend the day with her anyway and a happy Sharpay was way better than an annoyed Sharpay, which was guaranteed to happen today anyway.

Lying on his bed, he waited for her response which didn't take long "Get up Troy" she screamed.

Now actually rolling out of his bed and looking around for some clothes to wear "How did you know?" he asked her, amazed at her skills.

"Well my job is done; just meet me there at 7 sharp" she reminded him and pressed the end call button on her sidekick and returned to her previous actions of getting ready for their early hall arranging.

The prom was tonight and Sharpay was going to be damned if this didn't live up to the high expectations that had been set and further more her own expectations.

* * *

"Stop ordering me around Evans" he spat trying to keep his cool.

Burning holes into his back "Just do it right then Bolton" she shouted throwing her hands around, just because she couldn't to this didn't mean that he had to do it wrong.

Not bothering to come with a comeback, but he knew she was glaring at him and could just imagine the look on her face.

"Why don't you just do it?" he cried turning to face her, no longer being able to take her long glare.

"Fine I will" she grabbed the staple gun from his strong hands and side stepped him to come to face with the wall.

He laughed at her attempts she was too short and it made him laugh seeing her jump and not getting very far.

"Let a pro take over" he offered taking the stapler back off her.

"Oh yeah a pro stapler go for it" she said trying to remain serious but couldn't contain her laughter and burst out giggling.

"Shut up" he snarled as he took the staple gun off her to continue what he was doing before she had interrupted him for the millionth time today.

It seemed like to him that she had nothing else to do but to come and annoy him of how to put the decorations up, but he didn't need her to tell him again, but she did it anyway.

He hoped she did have something better to do, but it looked like not.

Having finished the long applying job he had been given he turned to ask her "Happy now?"

"Super doper" she answered back with a smile.

After she had decided to give him some piece and quiet she decide to start putting the centrepieces up.

"Not there" he heard her shriek from the other side of the hall and watched her flipping her arms around at a scared employee,

She had been ordering around the employers of the hotel that had been signed on to help them, all day.

And would continue to do so.

* * *

Sharpay hit her fists on the stage for the second time in their 'discussion' "Stop trying to be a know-it-all" she complained.

"Actually Sharpay he does have a point" the voice of Mr Garret spoke up.

Being a senior manager and after the way he had treated the two when they had come to see the hall. He felt bad and wanted to make it up to them so decided that he would designated himself to helping them with the set up and running of the hall to make sure everything was exactly how they wanted and this the least he could do for them after the way he had treated them and that they were having their prom here, which he knew was a big event for teenagers, having been one a number of years ago.

"See, see" Troy pointed out, happy that his point was backed up.

"That doesn't mean I have to like it" Sharpay stomped her foot, making sure they both understood that she was not happy.

"No but you should try it" Mr Garret told her trying to find an agreement without having to witness a full blown argument between the strong minded two. He could feel the sexual tension that was

"And try and remember this is joint, not the Sharpay party" Troy walked past her whispering in her ear as he started to move the tables, finally after a long talk with her.

Pushing the table harshly into the side.

"Argh" a voice screamed.

The table had harshly collided with his left hand, which he was not expecting and he couldn't hold in his yelp as it was an imitate reaction to the angry blonde's actions.

She heard a scream and looked to who it belonged "Oh my god" she cried.

"Sharpay" he groaned holding his bruised hand.

"I'm so so sorry" she expanded truthfully, running over to him.

Giving her a dirty look he held his hand, which was quickly starting to form a large purple mark. He had put up with her constant shouting and screaming because he loved her voice. But what he didn't understand was why she had to be so damn right mean when things didn't go her way; there was no need for her to slam the table into his hand.

Ignoring the look she had received "Let me get you some ice" she offered, worried about the condition of his swelling hand.

"Don't bother" Troy cried walking away from her to exit the hall.

Mr Garret who had been watching the scene unfold in front of him sighed and carried on with what he was doing.

* * *

"Okay well I've got to go and start getting changed, remember-"she started to tell him, hoping he had forgotten about the previous events of the day.

After he had come back with his own pack of ice, he carried on doing what he was doing, even when she tried to tell him not to he didn't listen to her and snapped at her.

When she had started to try and apologize he just pretended not to hear her and walked away.

"To pick you up at 7 not one minute before or one minute after" he repeated what she had told her many a times along with any other things today.

Truth was he had forgiven her and long ago, but at first when she did try to talk to him, he hadn't forgiven her.

"Good" she giggled picking up her jacket and purse "See you" she waved walking to the doors.

"Yes sir" he saluted her chuckling, he was sure even though they was high chances of an argument, this night was going to be one of the best.

"Bye" she waved closing the doors behind her.

The hall was covered with cream coloured decorations, which were put up by Troy. The tables were covered in the hand made tablecloths, and the centrepieces gleamed in the dim lighting. An area was set up for the dance floor and the stage was all set for _The __Fellowers_ to play their set.

It was all set and now all that was left to be done was for prom to start.

**_A/N:_**_ Probably wondering how they got the hall or not lol, but anyway, her dad had a contract with them to have their company parties at the suite hall and when Sharpay spoke to her dad about the location he told her about the contract and she fell in love with the idea of having it here. Hope that explained it, I didn't want to explain it in the story cause its quite boring info. The end is near, chapter before last, and warning the next chapter is fluff, review :) _


	19. Prom

**Chapter Eighteen **

**Prom **

Placing the loose strands behind her ears, she took a look in the full length mirror, wearing a long black silky dress that clung to her curves, which was matched with her diamond clutch and her silver encrusted jewellery. Her hair was in let loose in soft curls, and some was clipped back by a butterfly clip.

_Ring _

Hearing the doorbell, she immediately walked over to the window, of her bedroom, to see that Troy's car was parked outside.

_Ring _

That was the good thing about having her bedroom this side of the house, she may not have had a view of the garden like Ryan did but she did get to find out who had rung the doorbell.

Hearing the door being opened and her mom sharing pleasantries with Troy, she took a quick look at her appearance and picked up her bag and left her room.

Seeing the expression on Catherine Evans face he turned around to see her glowing daughter, who had a long black dress on that clung to her prefect figure, and her hair fell graciously and bounced softly with every step she took towards him, he was engaged in a long stare.

Clutching the box plastic box in his hand he could feel his hands getting sweater just by her beauty, he didn't want to squeeze the box open, so he rubbed his hand one after the other on his suit jacket and tried to stop his nerves taking over him.

There wouldn't be a single thing he would change about her because to him she looked prefect.

_If love is stupid, then, I stupid you _

He placed the corsage having taken it out of the box and onto the blushing blonde's wrist.

"I love it" she told him, watching her mom leave the room, no doubt going to get a camera, Ryan had yet to leave the house and of course he was going to pick Gabriella up, which just meant that her mom got more time to coo of them.

_I love you _he thought to himself, if only he had the confidence to tell her.

Cheek to cheek they gleamed as her mom took the traditional before prom pictures, such as was probably happening at Gabriella's house or Carly's house now.

Turning to look at him, the camera flashed. Her mom her eyebrows and Sharpay told her to cut it out with a glare, to which her mom just laughed to.

Taken the pictures, they were all ready to leave and her mom had told them her goodbyes and to have a nice time, walking out to his car, she stopped on the porch, and he instinctively did the same.

_An image of him whispering into her ear and her grinning was captured. _

Smiling he turned back to face her, there was something that was bugging her, adjusting his slightly croaked tie, she grinned back everything was perfect now and now nothing was bothering her, except for the butterflies in her stomach from the way he looked.

* * *

Sharpay had finally got the chance to apologise while they were in the car, His hand was bandaged up which she was careful not to do any worse to. 

Entering the hall, they were greeted on arrival by the some teachers who were also acting as chaperones.

Their arms were linked as they went and found their friends; soon Sharpay was running around telling people what to do and making sure everything was okay.

The prom was well underway and there Fellowers were playing, it turned out that a few weeks after their meeting with Troy and Sharpay they had gone to LA to do some talks for a record deal and now they were the Fellowers, a band signed to Twilight Records.

This was also the reason that Ethan and Sharpay never had the chance to catch up on the date that Troy interrupted.

Troy had taken up a position on the table with Chad, they left the girls to go and sit down as the girls wanted to go the bathroom and of course they all had to go together.

"Troy can you believe this is prom, state game's been won and school's like over" Chad told him, adjusting his position in his chair.

"I know and can you believe it I helped to plan this"

Unaware of a ginger haired girl making their way over to them Chad opened his mouth but before he had a chance to say anything the girl bellowed " Troy, they need you on the stage"

"Okay, see ya Chad" Troy chuckled as he got up to follow Alyssa to the front.

"Yeah" Chad sighed, now alone at the table.

Playing with his cutlery Chad was easily amused for a few minutes before he got bored and followed Troy in the direction of the stage, he was just going to talk with Troy and the girls still hadn't come back.

He finally found Troy it turned out that one of the speakers just wasn't working.

_  
B0Y: So who do you like?  
GIRL: Some guy who doesn't like me  
B0Y: Well that guy is totally missing out  
GIRL: Haha, so who do you like?  
B0Y: Some girl who likes some guy who is totally missing out _

"Just tell the truth dude you love her, I can tell I'm your best friend" Chad babbled along trying to be heard over the loud music.

"Yeah I love Sharpay" he proclaimed sincerely, stopping at the sudden silence he looked around to see all the eyes of the full hall on him.

He and Chad had been standing on the stage and due to the Fellowers taking a break and the microphone being on everybody in the hall had heard what he had said, including her.

By this time that girls had come out of the bathroom and were now standing by the food table getting some snacks, before they tried to get their dates to dance.

The spotlight had moved swiftly to where Sharpay was. She couldn't understand what had just happened she looked around teary eyed with everyone's eyes on her, she dropped her paper plate and ran out of the hall.

"Sharpay" he shouted jumping off the stage to follow her out.

* * *

The end balcony was already occupied but he knew that because he had seen her slam the door shut, he had tried to call her but there was no heed. 

So he had ended up following her to the end of the corridor and out onto the balcony.

He stood next to her shivering body and sighed, knowing this was all going to come out he had practically announced it to the whole of the senior year, and don't forget a few good teachers for good measure and some hotel staff and the way she had reacted had not been positive in his eyes, but he was going to have to find out one time or another how she felt and his time was now.

She had ran has fast as she could out of there she just didn't know what had just happened, she should have just gone to the stage then he would have known that she felt exactly the same way.

_Hearts are often broken my words left unspoken _

Turning to look over at him, she couldn't help it he just looked to adorable when he was thinking, it was little things like this that made her love him more.

"Um you know back there it's well kinda" he stumbled trying to explain, but not doing a very good job of it. Everything that they had been through was coming down to this one moment.

"Yeah" she encouraged him, the suspense was killing her, he did say it so he would have meant it _right_.

Taking her cold smaller hands in his, he found himself getting lost in her sparkling brown eyes. Troy steadied himself "I just love you" he revealed with an ever growing smile.

"I love you too" she grinned, rocking on her feet but neither breaking their strong gaze.

Leaning into him their foreheads were touching and their breaths mixed. The space between them was rapidly closing, and their lips meet in a passionate and longing kiss. His hands were wrapped around her waist and her hands had fallen around his neck, running her hands ferociously through his hair she allowed him access and their tongues fought for dominance.

They both knew this was exactly where they wanted to be.

Panting their foreheads meet and he could feel her smile into his mouth.

Her arms were covered by Troy's jacket, which he had taken off given to her, noticing her continued coldness, her arms were previously bare as her dress was sleeveless.

_If a girl says I'm cold don't just say me too _

Somehow the two came out of their daze and remembered they still had a prom to attend, so made their way back over to the hall.

"Come on let's get back to the hall" the blonde gleamed, handing him back his jacket.

Their friends had excited and congratulated them and the 'told you so' was chorused around, which the two knew were true.

Unknown to them the Fellowers had stopped playing and it came to the time of the evening for the Prom King and Queen to be announced.

"And your prom king for 2007 is …" Mr Matsui paused trying to create a dramatic pause.

"Troy Bolton" he announced loudly into the microphone and the hall erupted into applause.

This was not a surprise because Troy had always been the most popular kid in school, the best basketball player and now he had Prom King to add to his collection, which was ever growing.

Troy detached himself from Sharpay not before giving her a quick peck.

The crown had been placed on his head and had shook Mr Matsui's hand as was tradition, and then he took a few steps back.

Sharpay walked over to the drink table and got herself some punch; she took a sip as she smiled watching Troy on the stage.

"Sharpay I voted for you" a guy of green eyes and brown hair told her with a huge smile. She recognised him as Joel Brown, who was in some of her classes and a member of the chess club, she distinctively remembered talking to him about prom.

_In her free period three weeks ago Sharpay was sitting at one of the many desks in the East High library trying to do her calculus assignment in her free period. _

_Tapping her pencil on the wooden table, she tried to figure out question 4 _

_What is x? in the equation z + a(b+x) + 10 – y (I know these answers might be wrong etc it doesn't really matter lol) _

_34.5 _

_23.5 _

_She scribbled furiously at her page- _

_"Sharpay can I talk to you?" he asked her. _

_Cutting off her actions she looked up to see where the voice came from, it belonged to Joel Brown. _

_"Sure Joel what's up?" she smiled looking up at the boy, which told him he was allowed to sit. _

_Taking a seat he looked at his hands that were placed in his lap and entwined them embarrassed of what he was going to say and also he was extremely shy so it had taken a lot of courage for him to come and talk to Sharpay. _

_The blonde knew this and also was sure that whatever Joel needed to talk to her about was important because if it wasn't he would never have come to talk to her, but it surely couldn't be about any homework because he was one of the cleverest people in class, so what was it about? _

_Like he was reading her mind "Um it's about prom" he said after a long silence. _

_Nodding Sharpay took in what he told her "Sure what's wrong?" she encouraged him to continue, what ever the problem was she wanted to help him. _

_"It's I don't think I'll be able to come" _

_"Why not?" she exclaimed, but then regained her composure remembering they were in a library at this point she knew she had got a little too attached to prom. _

_"Prom and like you know you need well a date and I'm…" he trailed off and Sharpay couldn't really clearly hear the end of his sentence but she knew what he was trying to say. _

_Turning to look at him "Joel listen to me you're great guy, you're smart and caring any girl you pick would be happy to go out with you" she told him honestly, she knew that he was in danger of not going to his own prom which wasn't going to happen as long as she was on watch, now if Troy was that was another story. _

_"Even Rebecca" he asked hopefully jumping in his seat and blushed at his actions, which made her giggle slightly. _

_"She won't be able to resist you and remember Joe prom is not all about dates it's about having fun too" she explained to him, hoping even if Rebecca turned him down which she doubted because you could tell they liked each other, he would still come to prom. _

_"Thanks Sharpay really it means a lot what you did" he informed her happily, he was going to prom and he finally had the confidence to ask his crush Rebecca out, and it was thanks to the blonde, who didn't have to help him but she did. _

_"And the answer is 27.9" he grinned as he left her alone to write the answer done. After all she had helped him and he was just trying to repay the favour. _

_It was there all along, she thought writing it in. _

She grinned as she saw him walk away hand in hand with Rebecca Lewis, his first girlfriend.

"Thanks" she responded quietly not understanding why people would want to vote for her.

"Good luck Sharpay, you had my vote" a girl of blonde hair told her.

_Was she even in the running?_

"Okay" she smiled back confused.

She wondered what was going on, people voted for her that was nice of them, sitting next to Carly and she started talking to her.

"Sharpay Evans" the voice of Mr Matsui revealed.

"What" she said scrunching her eyebrows together in utter confusion at hearing her name.

"Go on" Carly shouted into her ear, pulling her up from her seat, Sharpay still in a state of shock.

"Blood-"she turned to say before she got blinded by the light.

Sharpay looked around the hall and saw people giving her willing looks and thumbs up and could hear whistling she continued walking.

The crown gleamed as her and Troy swayed to the music.

**_I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need.  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly madly deeply do... _**

At the end of the song couples were dispersed all over the dance floor.

After the traditional dance of prom queen and prom king, Sharpay had excused herself and Troy could not be found by any of his friends.

_He isn't my boyfriend - but I love  
his hugs, his smile, his advice,  
his love, his kindness & the  
times we laugh together. I guess  
I fell in love.. _

"You know what they say 'great minds think alike'" Sharpay said closing the glass door behind her.

"I love you so much" he grinned hugging her tightly from behind and placing his chin on her shoulder.

"Me too" she informed him leaning into him.

"I would never have thought I would be saying that"

"Me neither" she agreed laughing, which was true at the start of this they never would have thought they would turn from sworn enemies to two people deeply in love.

"There's something I've been to ask you?" he told her turning her to face him, his hands still around her waist.

"Go for it" she gleamed.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course I will" she answered tiptoeing to his height she gave him a soft kiss on the nose.

* * *

They had both made their way back to the hall and had taken their seats, next to each other and were now holding hands with Sharpay's head resting on Troy's shoulder, and Troy softly running his thumb along her hand. 

"Everyone knows that this prom was nearly not going to go ahead, so we have to thank the work of Miss Evans and Mr Bolton, because without them your prom wouldn't be happening" Mr Matsui spoke into the microphone to carry on his very long end of prom speech, a round of applause rung around and people whistled.

"So as they say you don't have to go home –but it would be good if you did- but you gotta get the hell outta here" he laughed at his own attempt of trying to return to his teenage years, while the students cringed knowing he sounded so wrong saying that. But hey it was Prom no one cared.

_Loving you is all my heart can do _

Students slowly made their way to the exit.

The gang including Sharpay's friend were still at their table, and the hotel staff were just cleaning around them, or avoiding their table for now.

All the girls had made a smaller circle with their chairs and had been talking for a little while now.

"This night was so fantastic" Sharpay grinned looking around at the empty hall, except for the group of 10 or so that they were, still here.

"I second that" Gabriella said quickly.

Kelsi put her hand up in a agreement "Me too"

"Ditto"

"And I'm too tired to do anything" Taylor moaned holding her feet, she was going to be getting a good night's rest tonight.

The other girls all giggled at her actions, which alerted the boys who looked between themselves, had they missed something?

_It's simple…  
I love you _

The group had finally made their way outside and when the guys had finally managed to separate the girls the couples made their way to their cars.

He clasped his hand around her waist and started moving gently in a circular motion.

"You're such a moron Bolton" she laughed hitting him lightly on the shoulder as they swayed under the moonlight.

"But now I'm your moron"

"Unfortunately" she moaned in an obviously fake manner.

"Forever"

"Forever" content she muffled into his chest.

Kissing the top of her head, he knew all this prom planning had been worth it.

No matter how reluctant they both were to doing this at the start, they both now would not change anything that had happened because the **prom planning** had bought them together.

**_A/N:_**_ I did tell you fluff, lol. I worked really hard on this last chapter so I hope everyone likes it. Aww they got their fairytale ending after all the fighting. The end of the fic has come :( and I decided not to do an epilogue. Hope you enjoyed, I sure enjoyed writing it, review one last time or for the first time :)  
Ps, check out **One Year**, **Fighting For The Queen Bee **and **new** fics coming your way soon, so keep an eye out for those :) _


End file.
